Fireworks
by millionlittlepapercuts
Summary: Iceland merasa "kosong" dan Norway mengetahuinya. Dengan persetujuan sepihak, sang kakak merencakan sesuatu yang melibatkan Hong Kong dan para fujoshi. / HongIce. LAST CHAPTER. Rnr? ;D
1. Chapter 1

_YOSH_! _back to schoool_~ _well, I'm not THAT excited_. cuma seneng aja akhirnya bisa bebas dari rumah, ketemu ama temen-temen (baru dan lama, _yeah_), belajar lagi, becanda lagi, _fangirling_ lagi (I hope so), DAN GA BUSUK DI RUMAH GA NGAPA-NGAPAIN. liburan kemaren aku ga ke mana-mana, cuma mendekam di rumah sampe lumutan. _that sucks_. semalem sebelum liburan yang "menyenangkan" ini berakhir, mari kita begadang! HUAHAHAHA. /ajaransesat /abaikan /dibuangketongsampah

_anyway, enjoy_! ;)

**disclaimer**: Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya. nyaris nulis Masashi Kishimoto, padahal nama mereka jauh beda. /dilempar Istilah "**Panfin**" bukan punyaku; itu punya Russetfan.

**warnings**: _Shounen-ai, as always_. /smirk _OOC._ _OC_ nyempil karena keegoisan author (OC!ASEAN; Male!Timor). _kinda-Nordic-centric_. _plot_ yang kaya akan absurditas. kegajean yang tidak bisa diminalisir.

_**don't like don't read**_, _baby_~

-oo-

"Panfin!"

...

© **yukaeri**

* * *

><p>.:Fireworks:.<p>

"Hey, Ice."

"Norway," Iceland menoleh, melihat kakaknya berjalan mendekat dari balik bahunya. Iceland kembali meluruskan pandangannya ketika Norway berhenti di sampingnya, duduk setelahnya. Angin berembus di antara mereka, mengacak-acak helai demi helai rambut pirang—yang terlihat sewarna, sekilas—milik kakak-beradik itu. Atmosfer kembali dikuasai selaput khayal bernama keheningan; suatu hal yang wajar ketika Norway dan Iceland hanya berdua.

Norway dan Iceland bukan tipe kakak-beradik yang aktif bicara. Keduanya bisa dibilang pasif jika dibandingkan dengan para _Nordic_ yang lain, seperti Finland atau Denmark. Seperti kakaknya, Iceland pun hemat bicara. Bukan berarti ia dingin dan berwajah datar seperti Norway. Mereka hanya berbicara jika perlu. Seperti ketika Denmark mengacau, Sweden mengangkat senjata, dan Sealand membuat Finland malu setengah mati di Konferensi Dunia karena memanggilnya "Mama".

Karena itulah, keheningan adalah hal yang wajar ketika keduanya bertemu. Kalau pun mereka mengobrol, tema yang dibicarakan tidak pernah spesifik. Hanya menanyakan kabar, keadaan politik dan ekonomi negara, dan hal-hal yang tidak begitu penting. Karena itu Iceland agak heran melihat Norway datang mengunjunginya; sepagi _ini._

"Ada perlu apa?" Iceland akhirnya bersuara, setelah beberapa menit bertahan dengan keheningan. Norway menghela napas. "Kenapa kau selalu berpikir aku selalu datang karena ada perlu?"

"_Well_," Iceland mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap Mr. Puffin yang dipeluknya. "Karena kau jarang sekali mengunjungiku. Kau sibuk dengan Denmark."

"Kau kangen padaku, Ice?" Bibir Norway melengkung dalam seringai tipis; nyaris tak terlihat karena ekspresinya tetap datar. "Kalau gitu kau bisa panggil aku _Onii_—"

"Nor," sela Iceland, suaranya terdengar sedikit jengkel. "Jangan mulai lagi, tolong."

Norway menurut. "Aku mengunjungimu karena kau terlihat tidak sehat akhir-akhir ini," jelas sang _Norwegian_. Norway melirik Iceland dari sudut matanya, kemudian melanjutkan, "Atau banyak pikiran."

Iceland mendesah pelan. "Kata _banyak_ _pikiran_ membuatku terdengar sangat tua," Iceland mengangkat bahu. "Padahal aku yang termuda di antara _The Nordics_, Nor."

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, Ice? Ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu?" tanya Norway, mengabaikan komentar Iceland barusan.

Pemuda berambut pirang keperakan di sampingnya tak langsung menjawab. Kepalanya ditundukkan, matanya terpaku pada tanah dingin di bawahnya, sementara tangannya memainkan pita di leher Mr. Puffin. Iceland sering melakukan hal itu untuk mengatasi kegugupannya, karena ia tidak terlalu sering menunjukkan ekspresinya.

"Tidak ada," jawab Iceland akhirnya. "Aku tidak sedang melakukan apa-apa." Sayangnya, Norway cukup mengenal adiknya untuk mengetahui bahwa dia adalah pembohong yang sangat buruk.

"Kau berbohong, Ice," kata Norway. "Katakan yang sebenarnya, atau kupaksa kau memanggil kami semua _Oniichan_." _Kami_ yang dimaksud Norway tentu saja para _Nordic_ yang lain. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Iceland bergidik.

"Baik-baik," Iceland menyerah. Kembali ia menatap ke lain arah, berusaha menyembunyikan semburat-semburat merah jambu yang menjalar di pipinya. "Aku berpikir tentang... Diriku sendiri."

"Dirimu sendiri?"

Iceland mengangguk, kembali menatap ke arah seharusnya. "Iya, diriku sendiri."

Mr. Puffin merapat ke tubuh sang _Icelandic_. Iceland memeluk peliharannya itu lebih erat; pagi ini memang sangat dingin. Iceland yang entah sejak kapan hidup di sini pun menggigil. Rumahnya terletak agak jauh dari pusat kota, bertengger di atas sebuah tebing tinggi yang menghadap ke laut. Jauh dari keramaian dan dekat dengan ketenangan; sebuah keadaan yang selalu Iceland inginkan. Hanya suara angin yang berembus dan ombak yang menghantam karang terdengar. **(1)**

Iceland sering duduk di pinggir terbing di sore (dan terkadang, pagi) hari, menyaksikan secara langsung _sunset_ dan puluhan warna bergradasi di horizon yang membentang luas, dalam kanvas langit yang belum dinodai polusi cahaya. **(2)** Iceland sering duduk di sini berlama-lama, berdua dengan Puffin-nya, merenung. Memikirkan kata-kata orang padanya, pekerjaannya, Konferensi Dunia, teman-temannya (yang sedikit). Akhir-akhir ini, Iceland sering memikirkan keluarganya. Tepat: keluarganya, tanpa tanda petik.

Tanpa sadar, Iceland mendesah pelan. Ia memang menganggap para Nordic yang lain seperti keluarganya; keluarga dalam konteks sebenarnya. Iceland memiliki keluarga yang hangat dan bahagia: ia memiliki Norway, kakaknya—meski pun terkadang bisa menjadi sangat _annoying_—yang perhatian dan sayang padanya, begitu juga sebaliknya. Ugh, Iceland tidak akan membiarkan Norway mendengarnya berkata seperti itu, atau dia akan memaksanya memanggilnya _Oniichan_ lagi.

Iceland juga memikirkan Sweden dan Finland (sosok yang dianggap "ayah" dan "ibu" dalam keluarganya), hidup mereka dengan Sealand dan Hanatamago. Sweden dan Finland memang tidak pernah mengekspos kemesraan mereka di publik seperti America dan England, tapi Iceland lebih dari mengerti bahwa mereka memiliki kehidupan yang bisa dikategorikan sebagai bahagia.

Sweden, meski pun sering membuat Finland _freak-out_, adalah figur ayah yang baik. Sangat cocok dengan Finland yang, yang bagi para _Nordic_ lain (juga _Nation_ lain, sebetulnya), adalah figur ibu impian. Tidak cerewet, pintar memasak, dan perhatian. Tambahkan Sealand, maka tidak akan ada yang heran mengapa ketiganya dijuluki Keluarga Bahagia. Julukan itu memang terdengar sangat _cheesy_, tapi itulah kenyataannya.

Terkadang, Iceland sering memikirkan bagaimana suasana pernikahan Sweden dan Finland. Apa Finland memakai _dress_ putih panjang dan penutup wajah selembut sutra? Apa Sweden tersenyum ketika itu? Siapa yang menerima bunga yang dilemparkan Finland? ...Hei, Iceland bahkan belum tahu apa Finland menggenggam sebuket bunga ketika itu. Siapa pengiringnya? Apa Norway, yang memakai _dress _kuning gading, diikuti Denmark di belakangnya, berteriak-teriak rusuh?

(Ngomong-ngomong, di mana tempat-nya di sana?)

Iceland juga sering memikirkan Denmark dan Norway. Iceland yakin hubungan keduanya baik-baik saja sekarang, meski sempat berpisah karena Sweden mengambil Norway dulu. Norway yang selalu siap dengan tendangan mautnya tiap Denmark berlari ke arahnya dengan mulut berbentuk angka tiga **(3)** dan bersiap-siap memeluknya adalah hiburan tersendiri baginya. Personaliti keduanya jelas sangat bertolak belakang, tapi entah kenapa, bagi Iceland itulah yang membuat keduanya sempurna untuk satu sama lain.

Untuk membuat benda ini singkat, intinya Iceland selalu berpikir ia memiliki kehidupan yang sempurna dengan keluarganya. Sampai ia mengenal apa yang disebut dengan _kesepian_.

"...land?"

"Ah," Iceland tersentak bangun dari pikirannya. Diliriknya Norway, yang melemparkan pandangan yang sulit diartikan padanya. Wajah itu masih tanpa ekspresi, garis matanya datar dan ia tak tersenyum—tapi Iceland yakin ia melihat sejentik kekhawatiran di sana. "Kau memanggilku, Nor?"

"Sejak dua menit yang lalu, Ice," jawab Norway, menatap laut di bawahnya. Setelah beberapa saat hening, ia pun memutuskan untuk bertanya lagi. "Sebetulnya apa yang kau pikirkan tentang dirimu akhir-akhir ini?"

Iceland menarik napas panjang, sebelum menghembuskannya dengan berat. Masih memain-mainkan pita Mr. Puffin, ia menjawab, "Bukan tentang aku saja. Tentang kita semua; _The Nordics_—dan Sealand," Iceland mengambil jeda sejenak, berusaha mencari kata-kata yang tepat. "Kalian semua memiliki kehidupan yang... Sempurna. Kau dengan Denmark, dan Sweden dengan Finland—serta Sealand dan Hanatamago."

Tahu bahwa Iceland belum selesai, Norway mengurungkan keinginannya untuk bertanya.

"Tapi aku terkadang merasa kesepian. Kalian terlalu sibuk dengan keluarga masing-masing, aku merasa agak... Tersisihkan," kata Iceland, suaranya semakin pelan menuju akhir kalimatnya. Norway agak mendekat untuk mendengar adiknya bicara. "Itulah yang sering aku pikirkan hingga berjam-jam di tebing ini. Aku tidak punya siapa-siapa selain kalian dan Mr. Puffin."

Norway menghela napas pendek. Ditepuknya bahu adiknya itu pelan. "_Well_, kurasa aku dan para _Nordics_ yang lain bukan temanmu satu-satunya, Ice," kata sang _Norwegian_. Mata ungu kebiruan miliknya mencari-cari mata adiknya.

"Aku memang mengenal _Nation_ yang lain," Iceland mengerang. "Tapi aku tidak pernah dekat dengan mereka. Tidak pernah. Aku sering berpikir kenapa. Padahal wajahku tidak seram seperti Sweden."

Kali ini, Norway merasa bingung bagaimana merespon. Sekarang ia menghela napas, berusaha memikirkan hal terbaik yang bisa ia lakukan untuk adiknya. Indonesia sering mengkategorikan keadaan adiknya ini sebagai _galau,_ meski Norway sendiri pun kurang mengerti arti kata tersebut. Sekali lagi, ia menghela napas berat dengan pelan, kembali berpikir cara yang tepat untuk menghibur adiknya yang bergalau ria itu.

Sebagai kakak, Norway sendiri merasa tidak mengenal Iceland dengan dekat. _Well_, mungkin Norway memang tahu apa saja yang ia sukai dan tidak, kebiasaannya, hobinya, dan perilakunya. Tapi untuk masalah ini, Norway ingin angkat tangan saja. Bukannya ia tidak peduli pada adiknya, tapi Norway memang benar-benar nol besar dalam permasalahan seperti ini. Norway menghela napas lagi. Tidak, ia kakaknya. Sebagai kakak, Norway tentu harus membantu mengeluarkan adiknya dari kegalauan ini; meski pun Norway sendiri tidak tahu caranya—

Hei. Sepertinya meminta bantuan _para_ gadis _mesum_ itu tidak ada salahnya juga.

"Ice," panggil Norway akhirnya, setelah entah berapa menit tidak ada yang bicara. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Iceland mengangguk perlahan. "Tadi aku agak sentimentil. Maafkan aku."

"Kau tidak usah minta maaf. Kewajibanku sebagai kakak mendengarkanmu."

Pemuda itu kembali mengarahkan pandangannya ke laut di bawah sana. Cahaya matahari memantul di sana, meski pun samar, menghasilkan puluhan warna yang menari di udara. Saat itulah Iceland sadar pagi sudah beranjak. Ia—dan Norway—seharusnya bersiap-siap. Konferensi Dunia diadakan di Italia hari ini. Sebaiknya bergegas atau Germany akan menceramahi mereka dengan 1001 omelan tentang kedisiplinan.

Sebelum dia sendiri sempat berbicara, Norway sudah mendahului. "Ice, sebaik kita bersiap-siap. Aku tidak mau telat ke konferensi," katanya, menepuk pundak Iceland. "Kalau kau memang kesepian, cobalah bersosalisasi di konferensi nanti."

Iceland mengalihkan tatapannya dari wajah sang kakak. Mr. Puffin yang tertidur menjadi sasarannya. "Aku tahu, Nor," kata Iceland. "Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, aku tahu apa yang akan kulakukan." Dengan itu, dia berdiri, bergegas masuk ke rumahnya dan bersiap-siap. Norway mengikuti setelahnya. Denmark berjanji akan mengantar mereka bertiga ke tempat konferensi.

* * *

><p>Beribu-ribu mil jauhnya dari Islandia, di sebuah ruangan tersembunyi gedung tinggi di pusat kota Italia, tersebutlah sekelompok gadis (dan seorang lelaki di antara mereka) yang duduk melingkar di atas karpet beludru, tanpa kursi dan meja. Lampu satu-satunya dinyalakan dengan redup di atas kepala mereka, memberikan efek remang-remang yang cukup serius dan dramatis.<p>

Keheningan meraja di antara mereka, sebelum sesosok gadis berdiri dan angkat bicara. "Jadi, seperti yang kalian telah tahu," katanya, memulai. "Aku mengumpulkan kalian di sini sebelum memulai konferensi, adalah untuk membahas sebuah _Kasus Perjodohan_."

"Um, anu, Hungary," sela seorang gadis di pojokan. Cahaya redup dari lampu tidak bisa mengekspos seluruh bagian wajahnya. Hanya helaian rambut pirang yang terlihat. "Bisakah kita mengganti istilah Kasus Perjodohan dengan kata lain yang tidak, uh, se-_cheesy_ itu? Misalnya, _Pencomblangan_?"

"Belgium," Hungary memanggil nama gadis itu. "Meski pun seluruh anggota klub (nista) ini berterimakasih padamu atas foto-foto skandal Netherlands dan Indonesia, dengan menyesal kukatakan bahwa bergaul dengan Indonesia terlalu banyak bisa menyebabkan dampak negatif pada perbendaharaan kosakata."

Belgium cemberut. Vietnam, sebagai "kakak" dari Indonesia, angkat bicara untuk membela "adik" tersayangnya itu. "Kurasa Belgium benar, Hungary," kata Vietnam. Dayungnya bergoyang-goyang dalam genggamannya. Bersiap menggampar Hungary jika ia berani menyinggung adiknya, walau dia tahu itu artinya pertarungan antara dayung dan wajan penggorengan.

Satu-satunya lelaki di antara mereka berdehem, menenangkan dua personifikasi yang bersiap mengongkang senjata masing-masing. "Hungary-san, Vietnam-san," Japan memanggil nama mereka berdua, senyumnya manis namun _creepy_ pada saat yang bersamaan. "Apa tidak sebaiknya kita memulai rapat mendesak ini sekarang? Memasangkan seorang jomblo dengan jomblo lainnya tentu mendapat balasan yang besar dari _Kami-sama_."

...Hungary _benar_. Berteman dengan Indonesia terlalu lama dapat menyebabkan perubahan drastis pada perbendaharaan kosa kata.

"_Well_," Hungary menyetir kembali rapat ke arah yang benar. Diletakkannya wajan penggorengan tersayang di atas meja, sementara Vietnam berhenti memainkan dayungnya. "Seperti yang sudah kukatakan tadi, kita di sini untuk sebuah misi _Perjodohan_—"

"—dan _Pencomblangan_," tambah Japan, ketika melihat Belgium membuka mulut untuk memprotes.

"—ya, benar," Hungary mengangguk. Merasa puas dengan tindakan yang diambil dari personifikasi Negara Sakura itu. Lanjutnya, "Tadi pagi Norway meneleponku, sesuatu yang nyaris tidak pernah ia lakukan. Aku mulai menerka-nerka ada apa, sampai dia menjelaskan keperluannya."

"Apa yang dia katakan?" tanya Monaco.

"Apa dia meminta kita untuk merencanakan sebuah _date_ antara dia dan Denmark?" Ukraine bertanya malu-malu. Hanya dengan menegakkan duduknya, dadanya yang sebesar semangka itu bergoyang-goyang tak terkendali.

"Atau memutilasi Denmark?" tanya Belarus, mengelus-elus pisaunya penuh kasih sayang.

"Atau meminta kita membuatnya menyemei Denmark sehari?" Liechtenstein menebak. Ya, Liechtenstein. Gadis manis berwajah inosen yang keinosenannya sudah direnggut paksa oleh doujinshi R-18 berkarakterkan Switzerland dan Austria, yang diberikan oleh Hungary padanya sebulan yang lalu.

Sebelum pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang lain muncul, gadis berambut _chestnut_ itu menggeleng. Ia segera melanjutkan, "Tidak. Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan Denmark, tidak ada hubungannya dengan _DenNor_," kata Hungary. Sekilas, Seychelles tersenyum bangga. Ide penggabungan nama itu adalah darinya. "Ini berhubungan dengan Iceland."

"Iceland?" Taiwan mengulangi, terdengar bingung. Ia mencubit dagunya, pose berpikir tipikal. "Dia satu-satunya _Nordic_ yang masih _single_, kan?"

"Tepat sekali, Taiwan-san," Japan tentu saja tidak membiarkan Hungary menjawab pertanyaan Taiwan. _Fudanshi_ itu melanjutkan, "Norway meminta kita mencomblangkannya dengan orang yang kira-kira memiliki sifat seperti Iceland-san sendiri. Ada yang punya saran siapa?"

"Nation lain yang memiliki sifat seperti Iceland?" Singapore bersuara. Gadis yang memakai _dress_ percampuran _oriental_ dan _western_ itu memengetuk-ngetuk pipinya dengan jari telunjuk, melihat langit-langit. Berpikir. "Um, North Korea?"

"Ah, sebaiknya jangan," Taiwan cepat-cepat menggelengkan kepalanya. "Dia memang kalem, tapi dia terlalu... Psikopat untuk Iceland yang... Seperti itu."

Japan mengangguk setuju. "Lagipula, North Korea-san sepertinya jauh lebih tertarik dengan South Korea-san."

"Kalau begitu... Luxembourg?" Hungary memberi usul. Adik laki-laki Belgium itu memang lebih kalem dibanding Belgium dan Netherlands. Tidak seperti Netherlands yang bisa menjadi gokil pada saat-saat tertentu, Luxembourg jauh lebih tenang dan tidak mudah dibuat kesal.

"Ah, jangan!" Belgium menggelengkan kepalanya, terdengar panik. "Ka-kalau _Broer_ tahu, a-aku bisa di-di—pokoknya jangan, Hungary!"

Gadis berambut pirang itu kembali teringat saat Netherlands ngamuk karena dia ketahuan merekam adegan privasinya dengan Indonesia. Belgium nyaris dijadikan sate oleh Netherlands, kalau saja dia tidak memohon maaf dan berjanji tidak akan pernah melibatkan siapa pun dari keluarganya dalam urusan _fujoshi_ ini. Kenapa Netherlands bisa semalu ini, kau tanya? Tentu saja, karena Netherlands kentut di tengah-tengah adegan.

"Oke, oke," Hungary mengangkat bahu. "Japan, coret Luxembourg dari daftar. Ada usul lain?"

"Bagaimana dengan New Zealand?" kata Wy, untuk pertama kalinya membuka suara. Yup, benar sekali. Wy kecil kita yang manis dan unyu itu. Alih-alih menerima cinta Sealand, gadis itu malah bergabung dengan klub nista macam ini, setelah disuguhi _doujinshi _yang diberikan oleh Japan dengan senyum manis.

Wajah Seychelles memucat. "Ja-jangan, Wy! Australia bisa membunuhmu!"

Wy cemberut. Benar juga, dia lupa Australia itu tidak akan segan-segan menghapusnya dari peta jika berani melibatkan adiknya yang unyu itu.

"Bagaimana dengan Timor Leste?" Ukraine menjulurkan tubuhnya ke arah gadis Asia Tenggara yang ada di seberangnya. "Kudengar dia agak pendiam, umurnya pun sama dengan Iceland."

Hungary nyaris menjerit _eureka _ketika Belarus menyela, "Kecuali kau ingin kita dimutilasi Indonesia, tentu saja boleh, Hungary," katanya. Menatap kilau cahaya yang dipantulkan oleh pisaunya. "Walau pun dia tidak mungkin membunuhku, karena aku akan membunuhnya duluan."

"Aku tidak punya ide," Monaco menghela napas. Mantan koloni France itu melirik Vietnam yang duduk tidak jauh darinya. "Kau?"

"Tidak," Vietnam menghela napas. "Kalau boleh aku ingin mengusulkan Brunei, tapi—"

"Siapa yang ingin Kakak usulkan, Kak Viet?" Singapore menatapnya tajam. Anggota lain langsung mafhum. Vietnam mengambil dayungnya untuk perlindungan diri, sebelum gadis _tsundere _itu melempar iPad-nya ke wajahnya. Dia melihat anggota lain dengan tatapan, _"Nah, sudah kubilang, kan?"_

"Oke, oke, aku mulai _desperate,_" Hungary menepuk dahinya. "Ayo, usul terakhir!"

Anggota klub _fujoshi_ yang diprakarsai Hungary dan Japan pun terdiam. Larut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Siapa _Nation_ yang seumuran dengan Iceland, dan memiliki personaliti yang—kira-kira—sesuai dengan tipe Iceland? _Well,_ Hungary pun tidak yakin tipe seperti apa yang dimiliki Iceland. Menilik dari kepribadiannya, lelaki itu memiliki kepribadian yang mirip dengan Norway.

Hungary boleh saja menyimpulkan bahwa tipe Iceland seperti Denmark—_because Norway loves the Dane._ Tapi, hanya karena kakak beradik, bukan berarti selera mereka sama. Hungary tidak akan mengatakan bahwa selera Norway rendah (ayolah, dia tidak mau _doujin-doujin_ berharganya itu dibakar oleh _troll-troll_ Norway!), tidak bisa juga menyamakan tipenya dengan Iceland.

Gadis berambut _chestnut_ itu menghela napas. Dia menyelipkan wajan penggorengannya di antara lengan dan ketiaknya, tangan kiri memeluk sekeliling perut, dengan tangan kanan di atasnya. Dua jari menyentuh dagu, berpikir keras. Agak menyesal juga dia langsung menutup telepon, pagi itu, tanpa menyanyakan tipe seperti apa yang disukai Iceland.

Hungary pun sanksi Iceland memiliki tipe tertentu. Lelaki itu terlalu—menurutnya—asosial untuk sekedar memiliki tipe pasangan tertentu.

Hungary mengacak-acak rambutnya. Ia mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru ruangan rahasia di Gedung Pertemuan di Italia ini. Seluruh anggotanya, sesama _fujoshi _(dan seorang _fudanshi_), tampak berpikir keras, namun tidak ada satu nama pun yang terucap. Gadis itu pun mendesah lagi.

Memang sulit rasanya menentukan seseorang untuk Iceland. Hungary tidak terlalu dekat dengan pemuda berambut pirang-perak itu. Dia tidak menonjol; bahkan dalam keluarga _The Nordics_ sekali pun. Dalam _doujin-doujin_ yang ia buat pun jam terbang Iceland lebih sedikit dari Sealand. Hungary meringis. Dia sendiri yakin, Iceland pasti tidak tahu-menauhu tentang Pencomblangan ini; Norway pasti memaksanya, atau memutuskan dengan persetujuan sepihak.

Japan menoleh ke arah Hungary, mengatakan, _"Hungary-san, sebaiknya kita menyerah saja. __Klien kali ini memang sulit. Mari, aku temani meminta maaf pada Norway-san." _dengan ekspresinya. Hungary menolak; wibawanya sebagai _fujoshi _sejati terlalu tinggi untuk menyerah dalam urusan begini. Dengan mem-_pairing up_ Iceland dengan seseorang, artinya tambahan koleksi dan referensi _doujin_! Hal itu berarti segepok emas bagi seorang Hungary. Tidak, ia tidak akan menyerah!

Keheningan terus berlanjut. Bahkan, suara kecoak yang menyelinap di sudut pun bisa terdengar. Belarus mengangkat pisaunya, menusuk kecoak itu tepat di tengah-tengah tubuhnya. Mengernyit jijik, Belarus melempar bangkai kecoak yang nyaris putus ke arah lain. Nyaris mendarat di dada Ukraine, sebelum dia berpindah tempat sambil menangis.

Setelah kericuhan singkat itu, hening kembali.

"Ah, bagaimana kalau Hong Kong?"

Suara lembut yang baru keluar sekali itu menyedot perhatian seluruh anggota. Asalnya dari seseorang berperawakan gadis 14 tahun berambut hitam dikepang dua. Mata cokelat kehitamannya berbinar penuh kepolosan ketika berbicara. Mengetahui semua orang melihat ke arahnya, Laos pun tersenyum gugup.

Sekali lagi, benar _sekali_. Laos kita yang manis dan polos itu berhasil dikotori oleh _doujin _yang diberikan Singapore dan Vietnam, beberapa bulan yang lalu. Menyebabkan gadis berwajah polos itu selalu tersenyum simpul pada angka enam puluh sembilan. Juga, menyebabkan gadis itu hobi berburu foto-foto (bahkan video) skandal teman-teman serumpunnya: Myanmar, Cambodia, Thailand, bahkan terkadang yang di luar pulaunya. Seperti Philippines, Malaysia, dan Indonesia.

Kau lihat video _threesome_ Myanmar, Malaysia, dan Philippines di dasar kardus di markas utama mereka itu? Nah, itu hasil rekaman Laos kita yang manis, baik hati, dan rajin menabung.

Lihat apa yang telah dilakukan Hungary dan konco-konconya?

"Seingatku, Hong Kong belum punya pasangan," kata Laos, menjelaskan. "Sifatnya pun tak jauh beda dari Iceland, kurasa mereka bisa co—"

"_EUREKAA_!" Hungary menyela dengan jeritan panjang yang melengking. Segera dia berlari ke arah gadis berkulit gelap itu, memeluknya erat. "LAOS, _I LOVE YOU_~~!" Hungary menambahkan, dengan suara yang tak kalah keras. Laos terbatuk-batuk kehabisan napas, Vietnam dan Singapore mengangkat senjata mereka masing-masing, sibuk menyuruh Hungary melepaskan gadis malang itu.

Ketika Hungary melepaskan pelukannya pada Laos, wajahnya merah padam. Padahal, biasanya hanya Cambodia yang dapat membuat wajahnya memerah. Sementara Hungary, berlari menjauh dari Singapore dan Vietnam yang mengejarnya sambil mengongkang senjata masing-masing. Senyum lebarnya semakin melebar, seperti tertarik dari telinga ke telinga. Hungary terlalu senang.

-**to be continued**

* * *

><p><strong>(1)<strong> aku bikin rumah Ice berada di atas tebing, di bawahnya laut. aku ga tahu apakah di Islandia laut itu beku, tapi aku mengasumsikan ga. jadi aku bikin bagian itu ;) tentu aja, kalo ada yang tahu keadaan sebenarnya laut di Islandia, silakan kasih tahu aku. nanti kubenerin, kok. ;)

**(2)** polusi cahaya di sini adalah _light-pollution_. polusi yang disebabkan oleh cahaya-cahaya yang ga diperlukan terlalu banyak, sehingga cahaya bintang di langit ga keliatan lagi. dampaknya, yah itu, bintang di langit ga ada lagi. biasanya terjadi di kota-kota besar, seperti Jakarta dan New York, terutama pada 4 Juli. :| karena rumah Ice di pinggir kota, jadi ga ada _light-pollution_. :D

(3) seperti Mizumachi dari _Eyeshield 21_. tahu, kan? kayak di _fanart-fanart_, lho. bentuk mulutnya angka 3, kira-kira seperti ini: ^3^ kayak orang mau nyium. /epicfailed

.

_OH MEIN GOTT. LOOK! WHAT'VE I DONE?_

aku bermaksud membuat NorIce buat seseorang yang merikues, tapi di tengah-tengah cerita, tiba-tiba otakku memutar arah dan membawaku kembali ke HKIce. _seriously_, aku bahkan ga ngerti dapet dari mana ide HKIce ini. aku ga akan heran kalo kalian bilang ini abal dan jelek :) BUT, OH, _**FINALLY**_! aku bisa bikin HKIce juga! /cries

dan, yak, karena keegoisan author, OC-OC pun dimasukkan ke sini. /evillaugh /shot semoga kalian ga keberatan, ya? :D mereka cuma numpang lewat, kok. lagipula aku baru sadar, CEWEK DI HETALIA ITU DIKIT BANGET, SIH? /barunyadar /tolol semoga kalian ga marah ya... :) OH! dan Abang Hong belom muncul. tenang aja, kalo kalian nge_-review_, dia bakal muncul, kok! XD makanya, review ya~~ /shot

bagaimana menurut kalian? _did I ruin Hungary's character_? apa dia terlalu _fujoshi_ di sini? gimana dengan yang lain? apakah _OOC?_ apa Iceland terlalu sentimentil? apa kalian ngeliat _typo_? apa ini jelek? apa kalian ngeliat JapTai tersembunyi? apa ini kepanjangan? haruskah aku pendekin di chapter selanjutnya? bagimana mana yang harus aku perbaiki? bagian mana yang kalian suka? bisakah aku diem? tentu saja.

terimakasih atas kesediaannya membaca! /cries MAKASIH. BANYAK! kalo kalian mau liat chapter selanjutnya, bisa kalian tulis _**review/feedback**_ di bawah. 8D semoga kalian suka! –bows-

_once again, thanks a LOT for reading this assed-idea fic_! /cries

_review_, _**this way**_! 8D

-**yukaeri**-

Finished: Friday, July 08 2011.


	2. Chapter 2

... halo.

#berlindungdarilemparanbarang

percuma kalo mau ngelemparin saya dengan tomat; saya udah bawa perisai sebagai persiapan. kecuali kalau kalian mau ngelemparin saya dengan barang dari atas kepala. #menghindarilemparanbarang-barang gomen ne, telat banget update-nya! Dx molor seminggu dari yang udah dijadwalkan. salahkan sekolah yang ngajak ribut itu. MASA AKU UDAH ULANGAN? DAPET 40 LAGI! ARRRGHH! #biarkandiamenggalau

anyway, enjoy!

**disclaimer**: Hidekaz Himaruya. demi ya, nyaris nulis Masashi Kishimoto lagi orzz;; -_-

**warnings**: shounen-ai. hint of straight pairings. oc yang nyempil karena keegoisan author. isinya setengah fangirlingan setengah kegalauan. ooc dan absurd. as always.

_**don't like don't read**_, _baby_~

-oo-

"Misi dimulai!"

...

© yukaeri

* * *

><p>.:Fireworks, chapter two:.<p>

Japan dan para_ fujoshi_ datang tepat sebelum rapat dimulai hari itu. Menghiraukan tatapan heran dari America dan England yang memimpin rapat (seperti biasa) hari itu, sekumpulan personifikasi nista yang menyebut diri mereka Asosiasi Fujodanshi Agung Sedunia itu duduk di tempat masing-masing.

Vietnam hanya menggeleng ketika Thailand menanyakan apa yang menyebabkannya _nyaris_ telat. Laos duduk dengan gugup di antara Vietnam dan Cambodia, tersenyum tipis pada Cambodia (yang langsung membuat keduanya merah padam). Philippines yang duduk di sebelah kanan Cambodia menjulurkan kepalanya, menanyakan hal yang sama dengan yang ditanyakan Thailand. Ditanya begitu, Laos hanya menggeleng dan mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan menanyakan mengapa Philippines tidak duduk bersama personifikasi bekas jajahan Spain lainnya.

Tentu saja Laos tidak ingin ASEAN yang lain tahu bahwa otaknya sudah dinistai oleh Hungary. Begitu pula Vietnam dan Singapore.

Sebelum Philippines menjawab, America menyela. "Oke, karena semuanya sudah hadir, mari kita mulai rapatnya!" seru America, mengepalkan tangannya ke udara.

"Seriuslah sedikit, _git_!" England memperingati, seperti biasa. Diberikannya terlebih dahulu sebuah jitakan di puncak kepala America, sebelum berdehem dan melanjutkan, "Tema rapat kali ini sama seperti rapat sebelumnya. Kita masih membahas tentang masalah politik dan ekonomi di seluruh dunia."

Apa yang dikatakan England berikutnya, terdengar seperti kaset yang diputar dalam _volume_ terendah di telinga para _fujoshi _(dan Japan). Memang, mata mereka tertuju pada layar besar di mana sebuah _slide _sedang ditampil, namun pikiran mereka melayang-layang entah ke mana.

_Laptop _Singapore terbuka di depan wajahnya, layarnya berkedip-kedip beberapa kali, menandakan masuknya beberapa _e-mail_ baru di _inbox_ Singapore. Biasanya, tangan Singapore yang lentik itu pasti langsung menyambar _mouse_ mungilnya, dengan cepat membaca pesan eletronik yang baru masuk itu. Tapi kali ini, sang pemilik tidak bereaksi. Sepasang iris cokelat muda itu terpaku ke depan, nampaknya berkonsentrasi penuh pada apa yang sedang dikatakan America.

Brunei menaikkan alisnya melihat keanehan teman (tapi mesra)-nya itu. Pria alim yang kalem itu duduk di sebelah Indonesia, yang duduk di sebelah kanan Singapore. Agak sulit baginya untuk melihat wajah Singapore secara keseluruhan, namun dari posisinya ia bisa melihat kepala Singapore miring ke kiri. Sementara dua iris cokelat yang disukainya itu menatap lurus ke arah layar, di mana _slide-slide_ presentasi dimunculkan berganti-ganti. Asumsinya adalah: Singapore sedang fokus pada rapat.

Asumsi yang salah besar.

Kenyataannya, Singapore sama sekali tak memperhatikan jalannya rapat. Ia terlalu asyik dengan pikirannya; membuka _e-mail_ yang baru masuk belum sampai semenit yang lalu pun ia tak segera. Sang personifikasi negara pulau (bukan kepulauan, tapi _pulau_) yang maju itu sibuk memenuhi otaknya dengan rencana-rencana yang sekiranya bisa mendekatkan Hong Kong dan Iceland, dua personifikasi miskin ekspresi itu.

Dalam Rapat Khusus yang diadakan oleh Asosiasi Fujodanshi Agung Sedunia yang baru saja selesai beberapa menit lalu itu, dihasilkan beberapa keputusan sebagai berikut:

1) Rapat Khusus sesi pertama disudahi sampai di sini. Setelah Konferensi Dunia selesai, semua anggota kecuali yang berhalangan diwajibkan mengkuti Rapat Khusus sesi dua, di tempat yang sama. Kecuali jika ada perubahan.

2) (sebenarnya Japan tidak setuju dengan keputusan ini, tapi hampir semua anggota asosiasi setuju hingga Japan kalah suara) _Selagi konferensi berlangsung_, cobalah pikirkan cara/rencana terampuh yang bsia mendekatkan Hong Kong dan Iceland. Ingat, rencana harus dibuat setersembunyi mungkin untuk meghindari resiko-resiko yang ada. Buatlah rencana yang sangat tembus pandang dan sulit ditembus hingga tidak ada yang menyadari bahwa kita sedang menjodokan mereka.

3) Pikirkan siapa yang _seme_.

Singapore sedang sibuk memenuhi otaknya dengan poin nomor dua. Memikirkan rencana adalah keahliannya; mengingat kecerdasan otaknya yang paling baik di antara para ASEAN. Gadis itu membenarkan posisi duduknya, masih dengan ekspresi yang seolah memperhatikan rapat dengan seksama, meletakkan tangan di atas rok _dress western-oriental_-nya yang hanya selutut.

Sejak tadi, kepala gadis itu sudah penuh dengan berbagai rencana-rencana yang sekiranya dapat mendekatkan dua personifikasi bontot tersebut. Awalnya, ia memikirkan sesuatu tentang "makan malam beserta _candle-light_"—seperti yang sering dilakukannya bersama Brunei jika ada waktu senggang. Tapi segera ia urungkan, karena ia tak yakin Hong Kong bisa membangun sebuah konversasi dengan Iceland. Terlebih mereka tidak (setidaknya, _belum_) saling kenal.

Ide kedua adalah membuat Hong Kong dan Iceland bertemu di sebuah bukit pada malam hari. Sebuah bukit dan malam hari jika digabungkan sudah pasti sebuah kombinasi yang sangat romantis, apalagi ditambah kembang api. Singapore sering mendengar dari China, bahwa Hong Kong selalu membawa petasan dan kembang api ke mana-mana. Tapi, belum sempat ia tersenyum atas idenya itu, gadis berwajah campuran Asia dan Eropa itu kembali mengurungkan idenya. Rasanya akan sulit membawa keduanya ke sebuah bukit. Lagipula, ingin di mana?

Singapore pun menghela napas.

Itu, adalah saat secarik kertas diletakkan di depannya. Pikiran (nista) Singapre pun buyar. Dialihkannya mata cokelat muda itu dari sosok England menuju ke kertas, di mana terdapat tulisan dalam bahasa Inggris tercetak di atasnya. _Sebuah undangan?_ Sebelum Singapore bertanya, dari depan America menyela.

"Undangan itu dariku," kata sang personifikasi negara adidaya itu ceria dan lantang, seperti biasa. Singapore mengernyit; kenapa dari rapat bisa nyambung ke sebuah undangan? Oh, sudahlah. Toh, bukan hanya dia yang bingung (baca: tidak mendengarkan rapat). Hungary, Taiwan, Vietnam, Monaco dan Seychelles pun memasang ekspresi yang sama dengannya. Bahkan Wy dan Liechtenstein.

Oh, lihatlah apa yang telah dilakukan Japan dan Hungary.

"Di negaraku baru dibangun sebuah taman bermain. Kalian pasti tahu; tempat besar di mana terdapat _rollercoaster_, _ferris wheel_, arena tembak, dan toko-toko gulali," America melanjutkan dengan antusias. "Taman bermain itu baru selesai kemarin, dan kalian mendapat kehormatan untuk menjadi pengunjung pertama." Atau, kata lain dari _tester_.

Tentu reaksi para personifikasi lain (apalagi Denmark, Italy, dan Spain) adalah antusias. Meski pun beberapa di antaranya tetap memasang ekspresi miskin seperti biasa (seperti Norway).

"Jadi, seusai konferensi, aku menunggu kehadiran kalian di taman bermain itu!" kata America. "Alamatnya sudah tertulis dengan jelas. Untuk sekarang, kita tarik _break_ lima belis menit sebelum memulai rapat lagi, hingga sore! Silakan meninggalkan ruang rapat! Jangan lupa kembali setelah lima belas menit, oke?" Tidak perlu disuruh dua kali, para personifikasi meninggalkan tempat duduk mereka.

Singapore memundurkan kursi tempatnya duduk. Berdiri, sebuah ide mulai membanjiri kepalanya. Singapore menyeringai—seringai tipikal yang mirip dengan milik Malaysia dan Indonesia. Diliriknya Belgium dan Hungary yang duduk beberapa bangku di seberangnya. Ah, mungkin mereka berpikiran sama dengannya.

* * *

><p><em>Break <em>selama lima belas menit itu dimanfaatkan dengan sangat baik oleh Hungary. Gadis berambut _chestnut_ itu mengumpulkan semua anggota asosiasi nistanya itu untuk rapat kilat. Kembali duduk melingkar di ruangan rahasia gedung konferensi, Hungary—seperti biasa—mengambil inisiatif untuk memulai rapat.

"Oke, langsung saja karena aku tidak suka basa-basi," Hungary memulai. "Aku sudah mendapatkan ide."

Ucapan Hungary itu disambut dengan, "Aku juga!" oleh beberapa personifikasi.

Hungary tersenyum tipis. "Bagus. Tapi kurasa, kita semua mempunyai pikiran yang sama, kan?" dia terkikik pelan. "Oke, ideku ini memanfaatkan undangan yang diberikan America. Aku berencana memerangkap mereka berdua dalam satu kereta _ferris wheel_. Itu hal pertama yang muncul di otakku ketika America memberikan undangannya."

"Ah, aku juga berpikiran seperti itu!" Seychelles Afrika itu melanjutkan, "Lalu, aku berpikir untuk menghasut operator _ferris wheel_ agar memberhentikan kereta ketika mereka berada di puncak. Jadi, mereka bisa menghabiskan waktu lebih lama."

"Ide yang bagus, Seychelles," Hungary mengangguk. "Aku juga berpikir begitu. Masalahnya hanya bagaimana caranya membuat mereka terperangkap dalam satu kereta."

"Culik mereka, masukkan ke dalam sana," usul Belarus, dingin seperti biasa. Dia meniup pisaunya yang baru saja ia poles. "Kalau tidak mau, ancam saja dengan pisauku."

"Be-Belarus!" Ukraine menegur adiknya itu. "Jangan sadis seperti itu!" Seperti biasa, sebuah pergerakan kecil membuat dadanya yang sebesar semangka itu bergoyang-goyang tanpa kendali. Beruntung Estonia beriman kuat. "Itu tindakan yang tidak bermoral! Lagipula kita harus menyamarkan misi ini agar tidak ketahuan kita sedang mendekatkan mereka."

"Uh, ide yang sangat, err, bagus, Belarus-san," Japan menggaruk tengkuknya gugup. "Tapi kurasa Norway-san dan China-san akan marah besar jika kita melakukan itu. Aku sudah mendapatkan izin dari China-san untuk melibatkan Hong Kong dalam misi ini. Tapi dia berjanji akan melakukan sesuatu jika Hong Kong terluka."

"Oke, berarti—maaf Belarus—usul yang tadi tidak diterima," kata Hungary. Dia kembali mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. "Ada lagi yang mempunyai usul?"

Setelah itu, usul demi usul pun berbondong-bondong diajukan. Mulai dari usul yang normal—seperti yang diajukan Liechtenstein dan Vietnam—hingga usul yang abnormal—seperti yang diajukan Belarus dan Wy—sudah dibahas dan ditimbang-timbang oleh Hungary dengan kilat, mengingat waktu yang sangat terbatas. Hungary ingin rencana secepatnya terbentuk. Entah kenapa dia sangat _excited._

Tepat ketika waktu _break_ berakhir, keputusan telah dirumuskan. Hungary tersenyum ceria pada kertas yang diberikan Taiwan—berisi hasil rapat. Intinya sederhana saja: Para _fujoshi_ akan berusaha mengajak Hong Kong dan Iceland berkeliling taman bermain bersama mereka. Mereka akan menjebak keduanya dalam sebuah kereta di _ferris wheel_—bagaimana pun cara—dan menyogok operator untuk memberhentikannya begitu mencapai puncak.

Setelah itu, terserah mereka. Tentu saja para _fujoshi_ berharap Hong Kong dan Iceland akan melakukan sesuatu yang "lebih". Tidak, mereka tidak berharap yang muluk-muluk, kok. Cukup dengan menikmati taman bermain bersama-sama saja sudah disyukuri oleh mereka. Tapi, tentu saja, mereka akan tetap mengawasi mereka lewat kamera pengintai akan dipasang di mana-mana (serahkan masalah ini pada Monaco dan Singapore).

Japan mengucapkan terimakasih dan kata penutup kepada para personifikasi tersebut (terutama Taiwan) sebelum mempersilakan mereka meninggalkan rapat. Mereka merasa keren.

* * *

><p>Iceland benci keramaian. Norway sebagai kakaknya tentu saja seharusnya mengetahui itu. Tapi dia malah menyeret (serius, menyeret) adiknya itu ke mobil beberapa saat lalu, seusai Konferensi Dunia. Alih-alih membanting setir ke arah yang berlawanan, Denmark malah meluncurkan mobil lurus ke depan. Ke arah taman bermain di mana mereka diundang untuk menjadi <em>tester <em>oleh America.

Ya, Iceland berangkat bersama Norway dan Denmark. Sweden dan Finland berada di mobil Sweden, bersama Sealand yang diajak serta. Dasar keluarga bahagia.

"Nor," Iceland menggerutu di bangku kedua. "Aku tidak mau ikut! Aku benci keramaian; kau seharusnya tahu itu!"

"Lalu kau ingin aku mengantarmu ke rumah?" Norway membalas dengan datar dari bangku depan. "Percaya padaku, Ice. Kau akan lebih membenci kesepian dibanding keramaian. Kau sendiri yang mengatakan itu padaku."

"Be-berisik!" Iceland berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang mulai bertransformasi warna. Padahal Norway tidak bisa melihat. Denmark melirik adik kekasihnya (baca: _uke_) itu. _Kenapa akhir-akhir ini Iceland jadi _tsundere_?_ dia berpikir. Norway tidak membalas, jadi Iceland pun akhirnya diam.

Norway menghela napas pendek. Kalau boleh jujur, dia juga tidak tertarik dengan undangan America itu. Terlebih, hubungannya dengan America hanya sebatas kenal saja. Sama seperti Iceland, Norway juga tidak menyukai keramaian (bayangkan saja bagaimana ramainya taman bermain dengan ratusan personifikasi sebagai pengunjung). Tapi seusai break lima belas menit itu, Norway mendapatkan sebuah pesan dari Hungary—isinya adalah rincian rencana pendekatan Iceland dengan Hong Kong (Norway sudah setuju. Apalagi dia dengar Hong Kong sifatnya sama seperti Ice. Tapi tetap saja, Norway akan menggorok leher Hungary jika terjadi apa-apa dengan adiknya) yang mengharuskan dia pergi memenuhi undangan America.

Norway memang kakak yang baik. Mungkin setelah ini Iceland akan berterimakaih padanya dan mulai memanggilnya _Oniichan_. _D'awww_.

"Oh, hei, itukah taman bermain yang dimaksud America?" tanya Denmark. Telunjuknya menunjuk sebuah plang besar bertuliskan Bormont Burger. Norway melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk Denmark, kemudian memperhatikan kertas undangan yang diberikan America. Petak lokasi tertera di bagian belakang kertas. Tak lama, ia mengangguk. Menggumamkan "ya" kecil kepada Denmark.

Iceland mengerang di bangku belakang.

Denmark melirik Iceland dari spionnya. Tertawa kecil, ia berkata, "Hei, Ice, jangan mengerang seperti itu. Kau terdengar seperti kakakmu ketika aku me—AUUWWWW! Norge, kenapa kau memukulku? Sakiiiiiit!"

"Jangan kotori Ice, Anko," Norway memperingati dia. Suaranya pelan dan tajam. Cukup membuat Denmark yakin malamnya tidak akan tenang karena _troll-troll_ Norway pasti mengganggu.

Iceland berkedip beberapa kali. Ditatapnya Norway dan Denmark dengan pandangan bingung. "Aku terdengar seperti Nor ketika kau sedang _me_—apa?" dia bertanya kepada Denmark. Lagi, mantan Raja Skandinavia itu memperoleh tinju dari Norway. Kali ini ditambah tatapan kematian. Andai tatapan bisa membunuh, maka Denmark sudah dalam perjalanan menuju surga (itu pun kalau dia masuk surga) sekarang.

"Tidak penting, Ice," kata Norway, gusar. "Dasar Anko Uzai."

"Awww, Nor, _why so much hatin'_?" Denmark mulai mengganggu Norway. "Aku sudah memintamu memanggil namaku, lho. Ah, saat itu kau memanggil namaku, kok. Kencang. Seharusnya aku masuk lebih dalam la—AW!"

"Anko Uzai! Berisik!"

"_Min Gud_, kenapa semuanya jadi _tsundere_ seperti ini?"

"Siapa yang _tsundere_?"

"Kau, Nor, kau! Semuanya jadi _tsundere_. Lain kali aku tidak akan memperbolehkanmu berkumpul bersama dengan Romano dan England!"

"Aku tidak _tsundere_."

"Nah, _tsundere_ selalu mengatakan hal yang berkebalikan dengan pikirannya."

"Tapi aku tidak _tsundere_, Anko! Baiklah, kau tidak boleh bertemu Japan lagi."

"Kau cemburu, Nor?"

"Siapa yang cemburu?"

"Kau. Hehehe."

"LIHAT JALAN, ANKO! Kau nyaris menabrak nenek-nenek penjual rambut palsu!"

Dan Iceland kembali bungkam di bangku belakang. Terabaikan.

-oo-

Ketika mobil memasuki gerbang Bormont Burger, di sanalah Iceland melihat sosoknya untuk pertama kali.

Dia baru turun dari mobilnya, diikuti China, Japan, Taiwan, dan si kembar Korea. Dia membelakangi Iceland, tapi Iceland bisa melihat dengan jelas ia memiliki rambut cokelat tua yang nampak halus. Ketika dia berbalik, mata Iceland bertemu dengan matanya. Dibatasi oleh kaca mobil yang sengaja digelapkan, dia bisa melihat sepasang iris cokelat madu terindah yang pernah ia temui.

-oo-

_Bzzzt_…

"Target satu Puffin sudah menemui target dua Panda. Ganti."

"Kerja bagus. Pertahankan. Ganti."

"Target satu Puffin memasuki area. Target dua Panda mengikuti bersama yang lain. Ganti."

"Aku mengerti. Akan kuawasi mereka."

Sebuah seringai (mesum) pun terbentuk_._

-**to be continued**

* * *

><p><strong>now playing<strong>:World is Mine. im on shuffle! ;)

_Min Gud_: My God (Dansk)

satu kata: chapter ini OOC banget. ;A; ya ga sih? masa noru jadi tsun-tsun gitu asdfghjlk;; -_- iceland juga gitu. DAN KESAN LOVE AT FIRST SIGHT-NYA super epic fail! /jambakrambut serius, chapter ini jelek banget dan hong cuma muncul sekilas! AAARGGHH. /nangis maafkan ketololan saya, readers... #

terimakasih banyak buat review-nya! ;A; /terharu 7 reviews in a chapter! you guys are kidding me you make my day everyone! /bighug :3

**Cute Hyukkie**: thanks a lot for the review! /bighug aww, review-mu membuatku nge-fly. #blush bagus deh kalo menurutmu karakterisasi keduanya udah lumayan. aku sempet pesimis soal karakterisasinya. apalagi Hungary terlihat terlalu fujoshi di sini. ;A; ...seme-nya kayaknya Hong Kong. tapi dibalik juga ga papa, kok. #anaklabil maaf update-nya ga cepet... ;A; tapi ini udah di-update! review lagi? #digampar

**Yukiyuki del tempest**: makasih review-nya! ;A; /terharu yaiy, ada juga yang HKIce selain aku! /tos ini udah update~ review ya~~ 8D

**RikuSena**: KYA! di-review sama author dewa seperti kamu membuatku nge-fly. #lebay iya, di hetare itu banyak kakak brother-complex! HUAHAHA. #tawanista DAN AKU SEMPET GEGULINGAN KARENA ADA YANG NYADAR HINT KOREACEST DAN CAMLAOS! /terharu yup, aku emang ngemasukin hint pair ga ofisial kesukaanku itu seenak jidat. 8D #dibuang yup, tuh hong udah nongol. ;) belum dinistain, kok. setidaknya, belum. HUAHAHAHA. /dilempar anyway, THANKS A BUNCH FOR THE REVIEW! :3

**tiatia**: thanks a lot for the review! ;A; /terharu ah, jangan dipanggil senpai. panggil aku pake embel-embel –tan aja, kan aku unyu. #SALAH oke-oke, panggil aku Yuka aja yaa. ;) sipp, ini udah di-update! review lagi? 8D

**MalesLogin**: ...raep nordics itu apa? ._. #maklumnorak kalo aku udah tahu apa itu raep nordics, kalo bisa aku masukin deh. ) makasih banyak buat review-nya ! #peluk

**Miss.**** Lavender Celesta** : aww, nama acc-mu unyu deh. :3 beneran nih karakterisasi Ice udah cukup IC ? *baca ulang* kuharap kamu ga merubah pendapatmu setelah membaca ulang chapter ini… /ngaisngaistanah EH ? DIKAU SUKA JAPTAI ? AKU JUGAAAA ! #ganyante ini udah dilanjut kok~ ) review-mu dinanti~~

**kureha-alp****ha** : ... entah aku yang abnormal, tapi aku setuju banget ama ungkapan muka-datar untuk HKIce. ._. #dibuang aku juga mau ikut rapat ! XD aku paling suka nulis adegan itu, karena bisa ikut fangirling-an ! #ditabok okee, ini udah update. mind to R&R? ;)

besok aku cosu jadi Hong Kong! X3 doakan aku biar project cosu-ku berhasil yaaa. :" thanks a lot! /terharu

sekali lagi, maaksih atas kesediannya membaca! /terharu bagian mana yang kurang dan harus diperbaiki? silakan beritahu lewat review! TERIMAKASIH BANYAK!

**small quiz**: 1) siapa itu Target satu Puffin dan Target dua Panda? yang benar aku kasih virtual-cookies! #digampar

review, this way!

**ADDITIONAL NOTES**: di**edit** pada tanggal 24 Juli 2011, karena banyaknya kesalahan dan typo. Satu lagi; special thanks buat **Chiho Nanoyuki** yang sudah mau bersusah payah membantu saya membuat chapter ini. thanks a bunch, Chiho-tan! :*


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n**: OKAY, SO THIS IS THE FREAKIN' THIRD CHAPTER. Mohon maaf karena harus menunggu lama banget; saya lagi berusaha menjauhi yaoi dulu untuk sementara. Jadi—mohon dimaklumi. Saya menjalankan ibadah puasa soalnya ;) Mungkin kalian bertanya-tanya kenapa saya bisa meng-update, kalau begitu? Itu karena saya sedang berhalangan jadi… Boleh kan menyentuh yaoi sedikit? 8D /gakonsisten /gamparinyuk

Oke, sori curcol. Anyway, enjoy the third chapter of Fireworks!

**Disclaimer**: Hidekaz Himaruya. Bukan, bukan Masahi Kishimoto.

**Warnings**: Adegan 13+ (you'll see later~); Mild shounen-ai; Possibly OOC; Country name used; Some OC; Hints of straight and slash pairing; There's a LOT of cheesiness and absurdness~; STEREOTPYE; Don't like don't read.

.x.

**Fireworks** – _the third chapter_

.x.

* * *

><p>Iceland menggalau sendirian lagi.<p>

Oh, _screw that stupid Dane_. Lagi-lagi, Denmark membawa kakaknya pergi entah ke mana—yang jelas masih di area taman bermain ini, hanya saja pemuda malang itu tidak tahu di mana—setelah mencuri jepit _Nordic Cross_ milik Norway dan memaksanya memakai jepit bunga seperti milik Taiwan dan Hungary. Iceland ditinggalkan menggalau sendirian di tengah lautan pengunjung lain; yang semuanya adalah personifikasi. Sepertinya semua undangan datang ke sini hari ini; tak heran taman bermain begitu ramai. Iceland mengaduh pelan ketika Cameroon tidak sengaja menginjak kakinya. Oh, karena inilah dia tidak menyukai keramaian.

Andai ada Mr. Puffin di dekatnya sekarang. Iceland menyayangkan kenyataan bahwa dia meninggalkan Mr. Puffin di rumah. _Apa yang sedang Mr. Puffin lakukan sekarang, ya?_ Iceland berpikir. Semoga dia tidak memakan sofa (Mr. Puffin bukan Gary si Siput peliharaan Spongebob, Ice) atau menggalau sendirian juga, seperti dia. Iceland mengerjap sebelum menyadari burung bersuara garang itu tidak _mungkin_ menggalau.

Nah, makin galau saja dia sekarang.

Iceland menendang-nendang kaleng minuman kosong yang ia temukan ketika berjalan menyusuri taman bermain, berusaha mencari Denmark dan Norway. Atau paling tidak, Sweden dan Finland – atau siapa pun yang dia kenal. Oh, diamlah; tempatnya yang terpencil menyulitkannya membuat teman, kau tahu? Jadi jangan katakan dia memiliki teman sedikit… Teman Sealand lebih sedikit, oke?

(Tapi paling tidak, Sealand itu populer di kalangan para personifikasi, sebagai anak adopsi – atau di_beli_ – Sweden dan Finland. Oh,Ice, mengaku sajalah; kau _memang _tidak eksis.

… _Okay, that's deep_. Maaf; aku tidak akan berkomentar lagi. Dan ngomong-ngomong, siapa aku? Oh, tidak usah pedulikan aku. Aku hanya seseorang numpang lewat di sini. Dan kenapa kau melihatku? Sebaiknya kau memperhatikan Iceland sekarang.)

Iceland melanjutkan perjalan menyusuri taman bermainnya, masih menggalau. Rasanya tidak nyaman sekali berada di tengah keramaian seperti ini. Iceland tidak mengenal siapa-siapa dan dia benar-benar sendiri. Mr. Puffin bahkan tidak ada—oke, yang ini memang salahnya karena meninggalkan burung manis itu di rumah. Dia menghela napas pendek. Kaleng yang sedang dia tendang bergelinding ke arahnya tapi dia tidak bereaksi.

Dia benci ditinggalkan sendiri.

Jika Iceland mau melihat ke sekeliling (dan dia tidak mau karena hal itu akan membuatnya semakin merasa _sendiri_) yang akan dia lihat dengan matanya adalah pasangan-pasangan personifikasi yang ia kenal—tapi mereka belum tentu mengenal_nya_. Seperti America dan England (oh, tentu saja; America adalah tuan rumah dan dia pasti tak ingin ketinggalan kesempatan untuk bermesraan dengan England), Spain dan Romano (kenapa wajah Romano semerah tomat? Apa mereka sehabis berciuman? – hei, itu wajah orang yang habis berciuman_, kan_?) dan masih banyak yang lainnya yang jika disebutkan satu-satu, itu akan menambah panjang paragraf ini dan menjadikan benda ini tidak fokus.

(… Lagipula, membicarakan tentang kemesraan mereka membuatnya semakin ingin _pundung_ dan galau.)

Iceland menendang kaleng minumannya sekali lagi.

—_dan kepala bersurai platina menjadi tempat jatuhnya kaleng itu_.

Iceland mengerjapkan matanya dan sedetik kemudian, dia bergidik ngeri. Oh, _Gu__ð__ Minn_, Iceland bahkan tidak percaya pada apa yang telah ia lakukan. Iceland memang yakin gadis yang ia tendang dengan kaleng minuman kosong itu (benarkah ini kalimat yang tepat untuk menggambarkan keadaan itu?) tidak mengenalnya—tapi, dia kenal dengan gadis itu. Norway sering menyebut-nyebut gadis itu; namanya _Belarus_.

"Jangan mencari masalah dengannya, _kecuali_ kau ingin mati konyol ditusuk pisau. Russia pun takut padanya," sabda Norway ketika itu.

Dan Iceland rasa, dengan kepalanya yang dijadikan tempat mendarat bagi seonggok kaleng minuman kosong, sudah cukup untuk dikategorikan dalam "mencari masalah". Kenyataan itu membuatnya semakin merinding; dan dia menahan jeritannya ketika Belarus berbalik dengan ekspresi horor di wajahnya. Iceland membeku—eh, atau dia memang sudah beku?

"Kau melempar ini?" Belarus bertanya – atau memaksa Iceland mengakui kesalahan tidak disengajanya? "Jawab aku. Kau yang melempar benda ini?"

"U-uh, _Því miður_—eh, maksudku, ma-maaf. Aku benar-benar tidak sengaja," kata Iceland. Jangan salahkan dia karena merinding. Aura Belarus memang terlalu seram sampai ingin rasanya dia _terkencing-kencing_. Hei, Russia pun takut padanya, kan? Belarus mengacungkan pisaunya—dan Ukraine menahannya. Iceland bersyukur dan berjanji tidak akan berpikiran yang aneh-aneh lagi jika melihat dada _raksasa_ Ukraine.

"Maafkan dia, Belarus," kata Ukraine, matanya berkaca-kaca. "A-aku yakin dia tidak sengaja. Jangan keluarkan pisaumu…"

Belarus terdiam dan mata biru gelapnya menatap Iceland tajam. Dia kemudian pergi tanpa berkata apa-apa, tapi Iceland yakin dia pasti berkata: "Jangan cari ribut denganku, Pendek." Pemuda _Icelandic _(atau _Icelander_, apa pun itu, blah-blah) **(1)** itu menghela napas lega. Beruntung, dia lolos dari lubang jarum. Iceland mulai berjalan lagi, kali ini tidak sambil menendang-nendang kaleng minuman kosong.

.x.

* * *

><p>"Dia melakukan tugas dengan baik. <em>Ganti<em>."

"Bagus sekali. Aku tahu, meski pun seram, Belarus-san adalah orang yang bisa diandalkan_. Ganti_."

"Kau tahu, Japan? Sebetulnya kaulah yang hebat; kau bisa merencakan hal sedemikian rupa dan memperkirakan sesuatu dengan tepat. Kau bisa tahu kapan dia akan menendang kaleng minuman dan kapan Belarus harus muncul. Aku kagum. _Ganti._"

"_Arigatou_. Aku merasa tersanjung, Taiwan-san. _Ganti_."

"Panggil aku Taiwan saja, Japan – atau _Wan-chan_. Nama itu imut, kau tahu? _Ganti_."

"Ba-baik, Wan-chan—"

"Sedang apa kalian berdua, _aru_?" China tiba-tiba muncul menginterupsi. Dia sedang menjilat-jilat pisang cokelat – Japan dan Taiwan berusaha keras menahan pikiran jorok yang muncul setelah melihat pemandangan _ambigu_ itu. Di sebelahnya ada Russia, yang tersenyum sambil memakan bakpau kacang hijau, si kembar Korea, dan Hong Kong, yang tidak berekspresi seperti biasa. Japan dan Taiwan menyembunyikan _walkie-talkie_ mereka di balik tubuh mereka cepat-cepat.

"Kami sedang tidak melakukan apa-apa," jawab Taiwan cepat. "Hanya sedang… Bersender di tiang lampu dan mengobrol seperti biasa."

"…dan apa yang kalian lakukan, _aru_? Bersender membelakangi satu sama lain di tiang lampu?" China mengeluarkan pisang cokelat itu dari mulutnya dan bunyi _plop_ kecil terdengar. "Kalau kalian ingin mengobrol, kalian bisa duduk di kursi, _aru_. Tidak perlu bersender di tiang. Dan kenapa kalian memegang _walkie-talkie_ tadi, _aru_?"

"Tentu saja karena mereka mengobrol lewat _walkie-talkie_ itu, _da ze_! Mereka ingin terlihat seperti agen-agen rahasia film _action_ – berbicara lewat _walkie-talkie_ dengan pose yang artistik!" seru South Korea tiba-tiba. "Eh, _Hyong_, tahu tidak? Film _action_, agen rahasia, dan _walkie-talkie_ itu dibuat di Korea Selatan, _da ze_!" Mengernyit dan menatap saudara kembarnya dengan tatapan aneh. "Bukan di Korea Utara, _da ze_!"

"Kau berisik," ketus North Korea. "Jangan bawa-bawa namaku dan jangan urusi aku. Daripada mengurusiku, urusi dirimu sendiri sana. Terutama _ahoge_-mu yang berwajah itu."

South Korea tertohok. Ia mengangkat jari tengahnya dan menuding North Korea. "Jangan bawa-bawa nama _Korean Spirit_ juga, kau komunis bebal, _da ze_!" seru South Korea. "_Ahoge_-ku yang berwajah ini keren, tahu! Pasti tidak ada di Korea Utara karena _ahoge_-ku ini _limited edition_ di Korea Selatan, _da ze_! Kau pasti iri, kan? Iri, _kan_? Bilang saja, _da ze_! Semua yang ada di Korea Selatan itu hebat! Dasar _komunis bebal, da ze_!"

"_Hyong_ juga komunis," North Korea menatap wajah South Korea, "South Korea," dan mengucapkan namanya seolah itu adalah nama paling menjijikan di dunia. (padahal, North Korea hanya suka bagaimana South Korea berbunyi di lidahnya.)

South Korea terlihat kehabisan kata-kata. "Kau- dasar- MENYEBALKAN, _DA ZE~!"_ teriak South Korea, berlari ke arahnya untuk menarik _ahoge_ North Korea yang tidak berwajah seperti miliknya itu. "KOMUNIS SIALAN, _DA ZE~!"_

"Kolkolkolkol~ Ada yang bilang komunis sialan, _da_?"

"_Yiwan_- **(2)** ma-maksudku, Ivan- eh, maksudku, Russia, _aru_! Berhenti di situ_, aru_!" China berteriak. Pisang cokelatnya dia jatuhkan tanpa sengaja. "Japan, Taiwan, _aru_! Silakan lanjutkan apa yang kalian lakukan, _aru_! Ada sesuatu yang harus kubereskan—SOUTH KOREA, JANGAN PEGANG DADA NORTH KOREA, _ARUUU_!"

Japan menahan hasratnya untuk segera mengabadikan adegan _yaoi_ (_incest_ pula!) gratis yang tersaji di depan matanya. Taiwan mengerjap mata dan dalam kepalanya, plot _doujin _Koreacest segera terbentuk. Dia ingin cepat-cepat pulang ke rumah dan menggambarnya—tapi tentu saja, dia harus menyelesaikan tugas _ini_ dulu. Japan dan Taiwan mengambil _walkie-talkie_-nya bersamaan, lalu bertukar senyum. Semangat _fujodanshi _membakar mereka.

"Laksanakan rencana selanjutnya!" seru mereka berdua bersamaan. Lalu tangan mereka memencet tombol _dial_ pada _walkie-talkie_ masing-masing.

"Halo, apa Hungary-san ada di sini…?"

"Vietnam, kau ada di sana?"

.x.

* * *

><p>Hong Kong tidak suka keramaian; terutama keramaian taman bermain seperti ini. Bukan karena dia asosial atau apa; dia memiliki alasan khusus kenapa dia tidak menyukai taman bermain. Alasan itu menurutnya cukup logis: <em>Dia tidak ingin melihat adegan yang membuatnya risih dan merasa menganggu<em>. Maksudnya, ayolah; apa pemandangan di depannya ini tidak cukup untuk menjelaskan betapa dia membenci keramaian—terutama—di taman bermain?

"_Gēgē_—"

"_I will claim your breasts in the name of South Korea_, _da ze_!"

Hong Kong mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali saat South Korea mendorong North Korea hingga dia berbaring di atasnya. Tangannya bertumpu pada dada North Korea dan dia menyeringai. "Apa kau tahu, bahwa istilah _seme_ itu dibuat di Korea Selatan, hei, komunis bebal?"

"Aku tidak tahu itu, South Korea." Sekali lagi, North Korea menyukai bagaimana nama South Korea bermain di lidahnya. Tangannya tiba-tiba bergerak dan memindah tangan South Korea, menghancurkan tumpuannya dan membalik posisi. Sekarang, dialah yang berada di atas South Korea. Menyeringai. Jari telunjuknya menarik-narik _ahoge_ South Korea—dan Hong Kong pun mengerti, meski pun dia tidak memiliki _ahoge_, bagaimana South Korea akan bereaksi ketika _Korean Spirit_-nya ditarik-tarik.

Mendesah.

"_D-da zeehh_! Lepaskan tanganmu dari _Korean Spirit_-ku- _ahh_!"

Dan sebelum apa yang ia takutkan terjadi, Hong Kong berbalik kanan dan bubar jalan. Oh, tentu saja dia tidak mau melihat saudaranya saling meraep satu sama lain. Dan ngomong-ngomong, di mana China dan Russia? Hong Kong menghela napas dan mengangkat bahu. Mereka mungkin sudah pergi. Dalam hati Hong Kong bersyukur karena South Korea dan North Korea berada di balik semak-semak yang cukup tinggi. Dia tentu tidak mau keluarga Asia-nya dianggap sebagai _pervert_.

Hong Kong meloncati semak-semak dan melengos.

.x.

* * *

><p>Iceland misuh-misuh sendiri. Oh, ia benar-benar ingin memukul Denmark sekarang.<p>

_Ke mana dia membawa Norway?_

Berjalan sendirian di taman bermain yang penuh dengan orang bermesraan itu sama sekali tidak enak. Dia merasa risih tiap kali melihat pasangan berciuman, atau ber-_french-kiss_; seperti France dan Seychelles. Atau memojokkan pasangannya ke tembok dan melakukan _make-out_. Iceland mengalihkan pandangan dari apa yang baru dia lihat. Dia hanya berharap Netherlands tidak melihat adiknya—Luxembourg—sedang berciuman dengan sangat _passionate _dengan Monaco. Iceland sering dengar, Netherlands pun juga sosok kakak yang overprotektif.

_Seharusnya para kakak overprotektif membuat suatu perkumpulan khusus saja_, Iceland berpikir sambil memutar bola matanya.

Sambil berpikir begitu, dia melanjutkan perjalanannya di taman bermain bernama Bormont Burger ini. Oh, dia tidak perlu bertanya siapa yang memberikan namanya. Iceland memutar bola matanya dan melirik America—yang sedang mengantri untuk mendapatkan permen kapas untuk England dan bertengkar dengan Australia yang _juga_ sedang mengantri untuk mendapatkan permen kapas untuk New Zealand.

Iceland memutar bola matanya bosan saat mendengar percakapan America dan Australia (dia tidak menguping, oke? Dia hanya mendengarkan, karena suara America sekeras _TOA_). Oh, lagi-lagi mempermasalahkan perbedaan bahasa Inggris di daerah mereka. Di Amerika, permen kapas disebut _cotton candy_ dan di Australia _fairy floss_—dan apa bedanya? **(3)** Toh, keduanya sama-sama berarti permen kapas. Iceland terkadang kesal dengan orang yang terlalu _chauvinistic_.

… Dari pada itu, omong-omong sekarang menjelang senja.

Dan Denmark dan Norway belum kembali. Oh_, crap_ – semoga mereka tidak terlalu asyik pada diri sendiri dan melupakan keberadannya di sini.

Iceland kembali berlari untuk mencari mereka, mengumpat pelan karena meninggalkan ponselnya di mobil, dan mengumpat keras dalam bahasanya ketika dia menabrak—atau ditabrak—sesuatu. Dia mendengar bahasa lain dari orang yang ia tabrak—atau menabraknya—dan dia menyimpulkannya sebagai _Cantonese_. Apa mungkin orang ini dari Hong Kong? Setahunya, bahasa Mandarin ada banyak dan di Hong Kong orang-orang menggunakan _Cantonese_. Iceland mengangkat kepalanya untuk meminta maaf, ketika matanya terpaku pada kedua iris cokelat madu yang balik menatapnya.

… Mata itu… Bukankah itu mata yang ia lihat ketika mobil memasuki lingkungan taman bermain?

_And the air fell into an awkward silence_.

.x.

* * *

><p>"Vietnam-san, apa kau mengerti tugasmu?"<p>

"Sangat mengerti, Japan."

"Bagus. Apa kau keberatan dengan tugas ini? Ada kemungkinan Keluarga ASEAN-mu bisa marah karena kau meninggalkan mereka tiba-tiba."

"Tidak akan. Aku sudah memberitahu Thailand aku akan berada di sini. Dan Laos sudah kutitipkan dengan Cambodia. Aku berpikir apa yang sedang mereka lakukan sekarang…"

"Bagaimana dengan Singapore-san?"

"Bersama Brunei dan Malaysia dan Indonesia—mungkin juga Netherlands, kurasa. Seperti biasa, berburu foto _incest_."

"Sampaikan salamku pada Singapore-san, jika kau bertemu dengannya nanti. Nah, sekarang, selamat bekerja, Vietnam-san."

"Aku pergi, Japan."

.x.

* * *

><p>"Kau setuju dengan rencanaku, Hungary?"<p>

"Tentu saja; rencana-rencanamu selalu brilian."

"Aw, terimakasih~! Kurasa sekarang saatnya bertugas, Hungary. Vietnam baru saja terjun ke TKP."

"Kurasa kau benar. Oke, Taiwan – aku pergi!"

"Semoga beruntung!"

-**to be continued**

* * *

><p><strong>#np<strong> _Belle of the Boulevard_ – _Dashboard Confessional_. Lagu ini bikin galau banget, sumpah. T^T

* Guð Minn (Icelandic): Ya Tuhan - Því miður (Icelandic): Maaf – Arigatou (Japanese): Terimakasih. Saya yakin kalian semua sudah tahu apa artinya ini. ;) – Hyong (Korean): Panggilan buat orang (cowok) yang lebih tua – Gēgē (Chinese): Panggilan buat orang (cowok) yang lebih tua – Mohon perbaiki lagi jika ada yang salah~ ;D sankyuu~

* **(1) **Mana yang benar, sih? Icelandic atau Icelander? OwO /authordodol – **(2)** Yiwan itu Ivan, in a thick Chinese accent 8D – **(3) **Referensi dari wawancara Cody Simpson~ Dan setahuku, juga begitu, sih – Seperti biasa, silakan koreksi saya jika memang salah~ 8D

*Okay, guys, guess who has just LEFT you with another cliffhanger? Why, me of course! 8D /shot Tadinya sih mau ngelanjutin aja sampe Hong sama Ice melakukan "sesuatu" /tanduk keluar/ tapi ku-cut karena kepanjangan. Jadi, bagi yang penasaran, dimohon sabar menunggu! ;) /shot

*Makasih banyak buat yang udah me-review. Kalian ga akan tau seberapa bahagianya saya pas menerima review dari kalian. 7 REVIEWS IN A CHAPTER! YOU GUYS ARE SOOO KIND TO ME I FELT LIKE CRYING NOW ;_; Sekali lagi, makasih banyak buat review-nya! Tetap me-review buat fic abal ini, oke? ;) /maunya

**EA Omoko Natsuki**: D-di-fave? OwO Makasih banyaaak! HAU HAU aku seneng sekali ;_; Maaf update-nya ga cepet, tapi ini udah update kok. ;) Silakan baca dan terimakasih atas review-nya! Berniat review lagikah? ;; /shot

**Miss. Lavender Celesta**: YOSH, AYO JAPTAI KAMU PASTI BISA~! (?) /apasih Makasih udah dikasih tahu bagian mana yang ada typo-nya; mohon maklum, si Author kadang suka mager nyari typo-nya. /senyuminosen /gamparinyuk Nanti aku cari lagi deh bagian salahnya yang mana. Makasih lagi udah ngingetin! ;) Oh, makasih lagi karena udah mereview!

**yukiyuki del tempest g login**: Aw, Anko dan Noru itu emang unyu! X3 Sankyuuu pujiannya, terharu deh. /apasih …Uke Iceland? Yah, menurutku juga gitu, sih… Tapi kita lihat saja nanti. /senyumaneh(?) Makasih atas reviewnya~! Bersedia review lagi untuk chapter ini? 8D /shot

**Drace-Empressa**: …Anda juga suka HongIce? D'awww aku bahagia karena bukan cuma aku yang suka sama pair stoic ini 8'D Oh, Mei itu nama ofisialnya Taiwan, ya? Kukira dia belum dikasih nama sama Hima-sensei. Makasih infonya! ;) Ini udah di-update… Meski pun ga cepet sih hehe /senyuminosen Makasih atas reviewnya! Berniat review lagi untuk chapter ini?

**pandanya yao**: Namamu lucuuu! X3 Yup, betul banget tebakannya. Kukasih virtual cookies ini; silakaan! /nyodorin 8D /shot Makasih udah mau ngereview dan maaf karena updatenya lelet banget /bows

**RikuSena**: …Ada juga yang suka ThaiViet! 8'D /tangisharu /apasih Hehe, liat aja di chapter depan buat tahu jawabannya; apa ferris wheel-nya penuh atau ga. :D …OH IYA. Kenapa codename-nya ga itu aja aduh ga kepikiran. Emang dasarnya aku ga kreatif ya /pundung Makasih atas reviewnya dan masih berniatkah mereview fic abal ini? ;D

**tiatia**: Okee, ini update-annya! 8D /senyumpepsodent …Dari doujin dan fic yang kubaca Hong emang harusnya seme, sih—tapi kan si Hong itu tsundere gitu kalo ama Korea. :| Kita lihat saja nanti /senyumaneh(?) MAKASIH BUAT REVIEWNYAAA dan masih mau kan ngereview lagi? :3

***Small quiz**: Ada yang bisa menebak hint pairing apa aja yang ada di sini? 8D Silakan guess dan yang paling benar akan mendapatkan virtual cookies dari saya~! ;) /shot

*Terimakasih atas kesediannya membaca. Aku seneng banget hagguu ;A;

-**yukaeri**


	4. Chapter 4

**a/n**: GUYS, I FELT SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! ;A; Sumpah—aku ga ada maksud buat mengulur chapter ini tapi karena lebaran ga ada yang jual pulsa jadi modemku meskipun ada jadi useless; buat FYI aja, modemku pake pulsa jadi kalo ga ada pulsa ya jadi ga bisa internetan. Ditambah lagi Mbak pulang dan tugas-tugas rumah yang, HONESTLY, belum pernah kusentuh dijatuhin ke anak cewek tertua alias aku dan ternyata NYUCI PIRING KOTOR YANG BERLEMAK SEKELUARGA itu bisa bikin gempor.

Kalo misalnya aku dapet waktu buat nulis, pasti tiba-tiba Kaasan manggil, nyuruh aku mijitinlah, inilah, itulah—dan aku ga mungkin nolak karena aku gamau jadi anak durhaka ;A; dan juga, selain gangguan itu, pasti adaaa aja yang ngintip aku tiap lagi nulis. Well, kalian tahu aku ga mungkin ngasih tahu apa yang aku tulis because that makes me feel weird sooo—aku harus nyari waktu yang pas, di mana tugas-tugasku udah selesai, sekaligus nyari tempat yang kosong di rumah biar ga diimpitin. Dan itu susah ;A; SO PLEASE DON'T BLAME ME GUYS I'M TRYING TO UPDATE! T^T

Mohon dimengerti dan dimaklumi. #haggu

**Disclaimer**: Me no own Hetalia. *lirik Hidekaz Himaruya*

**Warnings**: OOC, mild shounen-ai, very cheesy, country name used, sisanya temukan selagi membaca. Mungkin ada typo, tapi saya usahakan ga ada.

.x.

**Fireworks** – _the fourth chapter._

.x.

* * *

><p>Tekanan udara di sekitarnya terasa aneh, seperti diselubungi oleh sesuatu yang kasat mata dan aneh. <em>Awkward silence<em>—keheningan yang canggung. Oh, betapa Iceland benci degan dua gabungan kata yang mendeskripsikan keadaan itu. Di atas kebenciannya pada kesendirian, Iceland sangat membenci keheningan yang canggung. Yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang hanyalah menatap dua bola mata madu itu, selagi menunggu seseorang berbicara untuk memecahkan keheningan—yang sepertinya tidak mungkin, karena mereka berdua adalah tipe yang pasif.

Oh, _crap_. Dia tidak mau terjebak dalam keadaan seperti ini terus sampai senja, hanya saling menatap tanpa berkata apa-apa. Iceland berdehem sekali, mengalihkan pandangannya dari bola mata cokelat itu dan menatap sepatunya. Dia memang tidak selalu memulai percakapan duluan—atau tidak pernah, malahan—tapi dia merasa kali ini dia harus memulainya. Atau dia dan pemuda bermata cokelat madu itu akan tetap begini terus sampai senja pergi.

"Uh, hai," kata Iceland, canggung. Pemuda di depannya menaikkan alisnya yang tebal, kemungkinan berpikir, _apanya yang "hai"?_ Tapi dia tidak berkomentar. Sebaliknya, dia mengulurkan tangannya dan membantu Iceland berdiri. "Hai," dia membalas dan Iceland menatapnya canggung. _Awkward awkward awkward_. Iceland menggaruk tengkuknya gugup.

"Uh, jadi—maaf karena aku menabrakmu. Aku tidak sengaja," kata Iceland pelan. Dia menatap pemuda itu lagi dan mengantisipasi responnya. Dan sesuai dugaannya, respon yang diberikan pemuda tak berekspresi itu hanya sebuah anggukan dan gumaman kecil yang tidak bisa ia dengar. Perkiraan Iceland benar; pemuda ini tidak berbicara banyak. Kurang lebih sama sepertinya.

"_Well_, jadi—sampai jumpa. Dan, uh, terima kasih sudah menolongku," Iceland memberikannya sebuah senyum dan pemuda di depannya itu tida merespon—bergerak pun tidak. Iceland mulai berpikir pemuda ini tidak sama sekali tidak sama dengannya; meskipun Iceland pendiam, dia masih merespon dengan kata-kata—paling tidak ekspresi atau gerakan tubuh. Tapi pemuda ini… Bergerak pun tidak. Dia menghela napas pendek dan melambaikan tangannya.

"Jadi, sampai jumpa," kata Iceland, memberikan kembali sebuah senyum dan menatap mata cokelat madu yang indah itu sebelum dia berbalik. Berpikir untuk melupakannya. "Senang bertemu denganmu—uh…"

"Nama_ku_ Hong Kong," kata pemuda itu, pertama kalinya berbicara sejak dia bertemu dengannya. Iceland menatap pemuda itu dengan alis terangkat tinggi dan tersenyum lagi—apa ini perasaannya saja atau dia memang terlalu sering tersenyum? "Aku _Iceland_," ujarnya pelan. "Nah, Hong Kong—" dia menyukai bagaimana nama itu bermain di lidahnya. "—senang bertemu denganmu dan terima kasih karena sudah menolongku."

Hong Kong melirik Iceland dengan ekor matanya. Jaraknya dengan pemuda Eropa itu sekitar dua kaki, tadi Iceland sudah melangkah meninggalkannya ketika dia menyebutkan namanya. "Bukan masalah," kata Hong Kong. "Aku senang bisa menolongmu." Dia berhenti dan berpikir, sejak kapan dia berbicara lebih dari tiga kata pada orang lain? Terlebih Iceland orang yang baru pertama kali dia temui… _Well_, dia menyeringai dalam _hati_. Memang ada yang aneh dengan anak ini.

"Uh, yah, terserah," kata Iceland, kembali berbalik. "Baik, aku duluan, _Hong_. Sampai jumpa dan sekali lagi senang bertemu denganmu."

"Hei, _Ice_, tunggu." Langkah Iceland berhenti dan dia berbalik, untuk melihat mata cokelat madu itu berbinar dengan aneh. Apa ini perasaannya saja atau dia melihat seringai di bibir merah yang _kissable _itu? –dan Ya Tuhan, apa yang baru saja dia pikirkan? Hong Kong berjalan mendekat. "Di dunia ini, tidak ada yang gratis."

Iceland tahu Hong Kong belum sampai pada inti kalimatnya, jadi dia menunggu dan melipat tangannya di depan dada. "Jadi, apa poinmu?" dia bertanya, berusaha tidak terdengar ingin tahu. Hong Kong menatapnya tanpa ekspresi lagi—ke mana binar aneh di mata cokelat madu itu pergi? "Aku minta bayaran," ujar Hong Kong dan Iceland menatapnya bingung.

"Bayaran? Apa yang sudah kau lakukan padaku sampai aku harus membayarmu?" Iceland mendelik. Hong Kong menaikkan alis tebalnya. "Mudah saja, aku membantumu berdiri tadi."

"Apa?" Iceland menahan diri untuk tidak menjerit—_well_, dia lebih senang menyebutnya berteriak, karena menjerit terdengar sangat _girly_. "Hanya itu?" Hong Kong mengangguk.

"Kau sendiri yang berterima kasih padaku tadi," tambah Hong Kong dengan nada monoton. Iceland meyipitkan matanya, perempatan sudut siku-siku terbentuk di dahinya. Dia melipat kedua tangan di depan dada dan mengangkat dagunya sedikit. "Kurasa itu bukan hal yang patut dibayar. Tanpa kau bantu berdiri pun aku bisa berdiri," kata Iceland.

"Intinya tetap sama—_aku_ menolongmu," kata Hong Kong sambil menahan pergelangan tangan Iceland. "Aku meminta bayaran karena di dunia ini tidak ada yang gratis." Iceland mendesah keras dan menatap Hong Kong. Dia meraba-raba saku jas cokelatnya, berharap dia membawa uang. Oh, tak ia kira pemilik mata cokelat madu yang indah itu ternyata menyebalkan seperti ini. Iceland mengeluarkan beberapa uang dolar—dia memiliki uang euro dan dolar di dompetnya, untuk jaga-jaga—dari dompetnya dan menaikkan alisnya.

"Berapa yang kau mau?"

Hong Kong menatap lima dolar di tangan Iceland tanpa ekspresi. "Aku tidak bilang aku butuh uang," ujarnya. Iceland mendelik dan memasukkan dompetnya kembali ke sakunya. "Jadi, apa maumu?"

"Temani aku berkeliling taman bermain—setidaknya, sampai _G__ē__g__ē_menyuruhku pulang atau kau harus pulang," jawab Hong Kong santai. Dia menarik pergelangan tangan Iceland dan menyeretnya berjalan cepat. Iceland menarik-narik tangannya.

"Hei—_stop_! Aku tidak mau menemanimu berkeliling taman bermain; aku harus mencari kakakku dan _pacar bodoh_nya!" seru Iceland. Dia tidak peduli suaranya yang agak keras menarik perhatian dari beberapa personifikasi. Hong Kong mengabaikan protesnya dan menggenggam tangannya semakin erat. "Hong Kong, kubilang, lepaskan tanganku! Aku harus mencari kakakku dan pacar bodohnya!"

"Kakakmu dan pacar bodoh_nya_ bisa menunggu," kata Hong Kong, masih dengan nada monotonnya yang Iceland benci. "Sekarang, bayar kebaikan hatiku—temani aku berkeliling taman bermain ini."

Iceland membuka mulutnya untuk memprotes, namun tidak lama dia menutupnya lagi. Dia melirik tangannya yang berada dalam genggaman Hong Kong sambil berpikir sebaiknya dia kabur atau menemaninya. Sebagian dari dirinya menyuruhnya menemani pemuda beralis tebal itu berkeliling taman bermain karena sejujurnya, Iceland juga ingin melakukan itu sedari tadi, hanya saja Norway dan Denmark yang menghilang menghambatnya.

Iceland menghela napas pendek dan melihat ke arah lain. Entah kenapa dia merasa pipinya memanas. "Baik, aku akan menemanimu—tapi bisakah kau melepaskan tanganku? Aku tidak akan kabur karena aku yakin Norway dan Denmark bisa menunggu," gumam Iceland pelan, tapi cukup keras untuk didengar Hong Kong. Setelah menghilangkan seringai dari wajahnya, Hong Kong melepaskan tangan Iceland.

"Baik, kita mulai dari membeli gulali."

.x.

* * *

><p>Sekilas, <em>vending machine<em> itu terlihat normal—sama sekali normal seperti _vending machine_ lain yang bertebaran di sekitar area taman bermain. Ada lima tombol bertuliskan kopi di depannya dan lima lubang masing-masing di bawahnya dan sebuah lubang berbentuk persegi panjang di sisi kirinya sebagai tempat untuk melakukan pembayaran. Sebuah kertas kecil ditempel di bawah lubang tempat pembayaran itu—berisi tata cara menggunakan mesin pembuat kopi bagi yang tidak mengerti caranya. Sekilas, memang tidak ada yang aneh dari _vending machine_ itu. Benar-benar normal seperti _vending machine_ biasa.

Andai saja America—yang baru saja mengambil segelas kopi dari mesin itu—memiliki mata yang lebih jeli, maka dia bisa melihat keanehan di mesin yang baru dioperasikan beberapa kali itu. Tepat di tengah-tengah kertas yang ditempel itu, terdapat sebuah lubang yang lebih terdengar seperti tumpahan tinta ketimbang lubang. Dan jika saja America mau lebih teliti dan memperhatikan lubang itu, dia bisa melihat dengan jelas sebuah teropong di dalamnya. Sayang sekali, America sama sekali tidak memiliki waktu untuk melakukan hal semacam ini—dia harus kembali ke England-nya tersayang dan menemaninya membeli boneka beruang.

Di balik vending machine itu, tersebutlah seorang gadis berambut _chestnut_ duduk sambil mengotak-atik ponselnya. Hungary menempelkan matanya pada teropong, memperhatikan pemandangan yang bisa ia lihat, dan dia menahan diri untuk tidak segera mencium _frying pan_-nya ketika dia melihat sosok yang sedang dia incar. Dia menekan tombol _walkie-talkie_-nya dan menghubungi Vietnam.

"Vietnam, kau bisa mendengarku? _Ganti_."

"Sangat jelas, Hungary. Apa ada kemajuan? _Ganti_." Sebuah suara di ujung sana merespon dan Hungary tersenyum puas. Matanya masih menempel pada _vending machine_-nya ketika dia menjawab pertanyaan sahabat dekatnya itu.

"Ada—sebuah kemajuan yang sangat pesat, bahkan di luar ekspektasi kita; dan barangkali Japan," Hungary menjelaskan dan dia yakin Vietnam sedang menaikkan alisnya di ujung sana, ingin tahu apa yang ia maksud dengan "sebuah kemajuan yang sangat pesat". Hungary sekali lagi menempelkan teropongnya dan nyaris menjerit ketika dilihatnya Hong Kong dan Iceland bergenggaman tangan.

"Mereka bertabrakan tadi. Target Satu Puffin jatuh terduduk dan Target Dua Panda tetap berdiri—sayang sekali, aku mengharapkan dia jatuh di atas Target Satu Puffin," kata Hungary, _grinning_. "Target Dua Panda mengulurkan tangannya dan membantunya berdiri lalu mereka terlibat dalam sebuah percakapan hingga akhirnya Target Dua Panda menarik tangan Target Satu Puffin dan membawanya pergi—ke arah penjual gulali. Aku tidak tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan karena alat penyadap yang dipasang di situ rusak—ingatkan aku untuk membicarakan ini dengan Monaco. _Ganti_."

"Ya Tuhan—benarkah itu, Hungary?" Vietnam mendesah bahagia. Akhirnya, saudara jauhnya itu mendapat seseorang untuk menjadi tambatan hati! Vietnam ingin melakukan tumpengan sekarang juga rasanya. Dia mengusap air mata harunya dan mulai berpikir untuk menjodohkan Myanmar dengan Philippines. "Sayang sekali alat penyadap yang dipasang rusak. Aku ingin tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan, _duh_. Ah, omong-omong, tadi kau bilang mereka pergi ke arah penjual gulali?" Vietnam mengintip dari balik semak-semak.

"Aku ada di dekat penjual gulali itu—tepatnya, di balik semak-semak di belakangnya. Kurasa kali ini giliranku untuk mengintai mereka," kata Vietnam. "Tapi Hong Kong—di luar dugaan dia agresif juga, ya, ternyata. Mereka baru bertemu sekali tapi sudah bergenggaman tangan. Kalau begini, kita tidak akan mendapatkan kesempatan untuk ber_aksi_, Hungary. _Ganti_." Mata cokelat gadis Asia Tenggara itu melirik dayung di sebelahnya dengan miris.

Di saat yang sama, Hungary melirik _frying pan_-nya yang teronggok kuyu di pangkuannya. "Yah, kita lihat saja nanti. Yang terpenting, kita harus memerangkap mereka di dalam komidi putar. Aku sudah menjanjikan itu pada Norway dan Denmark—juga China. Jadi, apa pun yang terjadi, aku ingin mereka dijebak di dalam sana. Mungkin, saat itulah kita bisa beraksi. _Ganti._"

Vietnam tersenyum dan melirik dayungnya. "Kau benar, Hungary—jadi, _well_, mereka sudah berjalan ke sini jadi kurasa ini saatnya aku bertugas. Terima kasih atas laporannya Hungary!" Vietnam menekan tombol merah dan mematikan _walkie-talkie_-nya. Di balik semak-semak, dia mengintip ke arah jalanan taman bermain dan melihat dua targetnya berjalan mendekat. Tidak saling bergenggaman, tapi tidak apa-apa—yang penting, target berada dalam jangkauan.

"Ya Tuhan, doakan keberhasilanku," ujar Vietnam dalam hati. Dia pun menempelkan teropongnya dan mulai memperhatikan mereka berdua.

.x.

* * *

><p>Iceland menatap langit yang memerah dan menyendok es krim <em>double-scoop<em>-nya tanpa berbicara—lagipula, makan sambil berbicara itu tidak sopan. Dia menggigit ceri merah di puncak es krimnya dan kembali menatap langit. Matahari semakin condong ke arah barat dan gerombolan awan di atas mulai terlihat seperti permen kapas berwarna jingga—dan Iceland segera sadar berapa banyak waktu yang telah ia habiskan di taman bermain ini bersama Hong Kong.

_Blush_. Oh, _crap_—pipinya memerah karena kepanasan. Sama sekali bukan karena tersipu-sipu. Ingat itu—Iceland tidak akan tersipu karena lelaki beralis ulat seperti Hong Kong! –yah, meskipun Iceland mengaku alis itu cukup _seksi_…

Iceland menjedukkan kepalanya ke meja di depannya dan Hong Kong menatapnya dari balik es krimnya dengan pandangan aneh. "Ice, kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya, masih dengan nada monoton yang sama dan alis tebal yang datar. Iceland melirik personifikasi berdarah Asia itu dari balik poninya dan mengangguk tak niat.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Hanya ingin menjedukkan kepalaku—_that's it_," kata Iceland asal, hanya berharap Hong Kong tidak menganggapnya aneh. "Dan berhenti memanggilku Ice; namaku Iceland. Norway akan marah jika mendengarmu memanggilku dengan Ice. Itu panggilan khusus _The Nordics_ padaku—jadi jangan coba-coba memanggilku Ice."

Hong Kong mengangkat satu alis tebalnya. "Kata orang yang memanggilku _Hong_—panggilan khusus para Asia kepadaku."

Iceland menyatukan alisnya di hidung dan menatap Hong Kong dari balik es krimnya, jengkel. "Oke, terserah kau mau memanggilku apa."

Hong Kong menyendok kenari di yang menempel di es krim _mint chocolate chip_-nya. "Kalau begitu," dia menuding Iceland dengan ujung sendoknya. "Aku akan memanggilmu dengan Panda Imut_ku _yang Manis."

"Tidak dengan panggilan bodoh itu juga, Alis Ulat!" seru Iceland dengan pipi stroberi. Hong Kong menaikkan alis tebalnya tanpa ekspresi. "Salahkan England karena alis ini, dan China, mungkin—karena dia membiarkanku dirawat oleh England." Iceland meliriknya dari balik es krim stoberinya, semburat merah masih berada di pipinya.

"Terserah," dia menggumam pelan. Cukup keras untuk didengar Hong Kong. "Aku lebih memilih dipanggil dengan Ice kalau begitu—lagipula, kau teman dekat _pertama_ku."

"Oh? Aku senang karena kau menganggapku teman, Ice," kata Hong Kong. "Padahal, sepanjang hari tadi kau terus mengomeliku dan berkata kau tidak rela menemaniku berkeliling taman bermain dan bahkan berkata kau membenciku. Dan sekarang, kau mengatakanku teman dekatmu—yang pertama. Pikiran perempuan itu memang susah ditebak."

"Aku bukan perempuan!" seru Iceland, agak keras sehingga pengunjung kedai es krim bermerek terkenal itu—yang semuanya personifikasi, kecuali penjualnya—menatapnya dengan pandangan terganggu. Terutama Poland, yang sudah bersiap-siap dicium Liet-nya tersayang. Iceland menggumamkan maaf pelan dan menatap Hong Kong tepat di mata.

"Aku bukan perempuan," ulang Iceland, dengan penekanan di tiap suku kata. Hong Kong menaikkan alisnya. "Aku tidak percaya," ujarnya, dengan penekanan di tiap suku kata yang sama seperti Iceland. Tahu bahwa dia sedang dipermainkan (atau, Hong Kong sedang menggodanya), Iceland mencoba tetap tenang dengan berkata, "Kau mau bukti? Aku bisa saja membuka celanaku sekarang."

Hong Kong nyaris tertawa mendengarnya. Menganggu Iceland memang menyenangkan. "Kalau begitu, buktikanlah. Aku tunggu nanti malam—di _hotel_."

Andai saja Hong Kong tipe orang seperti America, mungkin sekarang dia sudah tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat wajah Iceland yang memerah seperti stroberi. Bahkan telinganya pun juga. Iceland membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu, namun menutupnya kembali—kata-katanya tenggelam di tenggorokan. Hong Kong berusaha menahan tawanya.

"Bercanda," katanya datar. Dalam hati Iceland bersyukur karena Hong Kong tidak memiliki sifat seperti France. Jika yang di depannya ini France… Mungkin bagian vitalnya sudah tidak aman. Tidak, tidak—dia sama sekali tidak ingin France berada di depannya sekarang ini. Hong Kong sudah cukup—dan itu tidak berarti apa pun dalam konteks roman! S-sungguh tida ada! L-lagipula… Siapa yang mau dengan orang beralis tebal seperti Hong Kong? Dia dan Hong Kong berteman… Selamanya, _kan_?

Yah, _mungkin_.

Iceland menyendok es krim karamelnya dan melirik Hong Kong memakan cerinya dengan gerakan yang menurutnya seksi (oke, oke, aku benar-benar harus berhenti menggunakan kata _seksi _di dalam cerita ini. Sungguh). Dia mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap keluar jendela. Wahana _rollercoaster_ yang baru beberapa menit lalu dia naiki bersama Hong Kong (karena dia memaksa, bukan karena kemauannya—serius) berada tak jauh dari kedai es krim ini, berdiri kokoh di bawah naungan langit yang merah. Tanpa dia sadari (tapi Hong Kong menyadarinya. _D'awww_) pipinya memerah mengingat bagaimana dia menggenggam tangan Hong Kong saat kereta yang ia naiki terasa seperti melayang di udara.

Apa? Jangan menyeringai begitu—ini pertama kalinya dia menaiki _rollercoaster_, oke? Dan hal itu sama sekali bukan karena di Islandia tidak ada taman bermain seperti—tentu saja Iceland punya. Hanya saja, dia tidak pernah mengunjunginya karena, 1) Dia tidak memiliki waktu, dan; 2) Dia tidak memiliki teman untuk diajak bermain ke sana—karena, kau tahu, menikmari taman bermain sendirian itu sama sekali tidak asyik.

Iceland menyendok kenari sekaligus es krimnya, memasukkannya ke mulut dan cemberut. Dia benci (atau tidak sama sekali) dengan kenyataan bahwa Hong Kong-lah orang pertama yang menemaninya berkeliling taman bermain seperti ini, mencoba berbagai macam wahana mulai dari yang tolol seperti _mary-go-round_ hingga yang ekstrem seperti tornado, **(1)** membeli makanan mulai dari gulali, _hamburger_, hingga es krim—seperti yang dia makan seperti ini. Meskipun Iceland malu mengakuinya, dia cukup senang berjalan bersama pemuda miskin ekspresi itu sepanjang hari tadi. Oh, sebaiknya dia berhenti mengtakan hal seperti ini—dia mulai terlihat seperti anak SMP yang sedang _jatuh cinta_.

Atau, memang itulah kenyataannya.

Iceland _head-desk_ kembali dan Hong Kong menyendok es krim melonnya yang terakhir. Tidak, dia tidak mungkin menyukai pemuda ini, _kan_?

-**to be continued**

.x.

* * *

><p><strong>#nowplaying<strong>: _Black Eyed Peas – Don't Stop (the Party)_

**(1)** Di Amerika pasti ada wahana semacem tornado. So, guys, anggap aja namanya tornado juga. Aku ga punya internet untuk mencari referensi.

*So… guys, I REALLY DON'T LIKE THE THIS FREAKIN' ASS CHAPTER. Rasanya maksa banget dan HK-nya jadi teaser macam Den gitu asdfghjkl -_- Abis referensi fic yang ada HK dikit banget dan kalo di fandom English pasti HK begitu. Suka ngegodain Iceland begitu lah jadi kalo OOC mohon dimaklumi. Oh ya, kembali ke awal—aku benci sama chapter ini. Rasanya perasaan Ice sama HK terlalu cepat dan bener-bener ga memuaskan. CHAPTER INI JELEK. Tapi mau gimana lagi? Ini batasku. Now it's freakin' 2:44AM and idk why but I'm supertired. ;_; Forgive me guys. Please.

*Awalnya mau nulis bagian pas Ice sama HK naik rollercoaster tapi—limit. Ide stuck karena cemilan kurang. AHSSSS. Screw you ketupat(?) Jadi maaf kalo chapter ini kurang memuaskan. Aku bener-bener minta maaf! Dan setelah kupikir, bikin adegan di mana para fujoshi beraksi bener-bener susah, padahal udah ada ide. Any guess? Aku butuh itu untuk melanjutkan benda ini. ;A; (insert puppy eyes here) Jadi—aku tunda aksi mereka sampe chapter depan. SORRY GUYS.

*MAKASIH SEBANYAK-BANYAKNYA BUAT KALIAN YANG YANG UDAH NGEREVIEW, MEMBACA, ATAU MENIKMATI CERITA INI. SAYA GA TAU MAU NGOMONG APA PAS DAPET REVIEW DI CHAPTER KEMAREN. MAU NANGIS SEKALIGUS KETAWA(?) POKOKNYA SAYA SENENG BANGET SAYA SAYANG KALIAN SEMUA. SERIUSAN. ;A; #capslockabuse SERIOUSLY GUYS, THIS STORY IS A JUNK BUT YOU KEPT ON READING IT MAKES ME HAPPY LALAL~ #inggrisabalan I LOVE YOUUUUU. Yuka cinta kalian semua. ;'3

*Also~ Happy Ied Mubarak to those who celebrate it! ;D Minal aidin wal faidzin; mohon maaf lahir dan batin. *bagiin ketupat* Maafin Yuka kalo ada salah ya. O:) #mendadakalim

*Makasih banyak buat yang udah mau ngebaca benda ini. ;A; /terharu Sumpah kalian baik banget asjdksfhldsdksfskkals ;') Boleh minta review-nya, dikiiit aja? Biar aku tahu kalian puas apa ga sama chapter ini? (aku yakin sih enggak :|) Makasih banyak! Aku cinta kalian semua. ;')

***Smallquiz:** Ada yang bisa tebak kedai es krim apa yang kira-kira mereka kunjungi? ;) Hint: 1) Mereka ngejual es krim superenak bernama Mint Chocolate Chip; 2) Nama merek es krimnya berhubungan sama seorang tokoh film yang suka memanah, dan; 3) Merek es krimnya terdiri dari 11 huruf, ga termasuk spasi. Apa coba~?

-**yukaeri**


	5. Chapter 5

**a/n**: udah berapa bulan saya menelantarkan fic ini dan malah ngacir ke fandom sebelah? D: well i have no excuses. maaf karena menelantarkan fic ini, sekali lagi maaf! D: /rolls tapi, hei, lihat, ini udah di-update. yah meskipun di luar jadwal… dan ini cerita makin aneh… saya tetep ngarep kalian bisa menikmati chapter ini meskipun sedikit. :D

**disclaimer**: Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya, forever. Or, at least until I got the courage to ask Hidekaz for a license. /sokngeinggris /grammarmasihabalajalo And KHR belongs to Amano Akira.

**warnings**: OOC, otaku!Hong Kong(?) boy's love alias shounen-ai, country names used, fujoshi, hint pairing dari fandom sebelah; agak crossover tapi cuma minjem karakter doang, cosplay, mungkin ada typo, mungkin ga ada. sisanya temukan selagi membaca. …semoga bisa bertahan sampai kalimat terakhir owo

**.x.**

**Fireworks **– _the fifth chapter_

**.x.**

Dua kakinya yang panjang menjulang di atas tanah. Ujung sepatu haknya yang tinggi menancap di tanah. Dia berdiri dengan tinggi tegap, kepalanya seakan menyentuh langit yang kemerahan. Dia seolah tak peduli dengan tatapan kagum orang-orang yang memandangnya. Nona Besar itu, yang berdiri di jantung kota Paris, menatap langit yang kemerahan dengan angkuh. Suasana romantis yang klasik dan lagu-lagu pengisi _soundtrack Ratatouille_ yang terdengar memperkuat kesan Paris di sekeliling Menara Eiffel.

Iceland memandang replika sempurna Menara Eiffel di depannya dengan tatapan kagum. America memang hebat, dia harus mengakui itu. Di dalam taman bermain ini, terdapat tujuh buah replika keajaiban dunia versi lama yang dibangun dengan benar-benar mirip dengan aslinya, kecuali ukurannya yang diperkecil. Hanya dengan berdiri beberapa meter di hadapan replika pemikat hati di Paris itu, Iceland benar-benar merasa seperti di Paris.

"Baru pertama kali melihat Eiffel?"

Suara Hong Kong di belakangnya memutus lamunannya. "Tentu saja tidak. Aku sudah sering melihat Eiffel, terutama ketika pergi ke Konferensi Dunia di Perancis," kata Iceland. "Aku sebuah negara, berbeda denganmu yang hanya sebuah daerah khusus."

"Tapi setidaknya, sebagai sebuah daerah khusus, aku jauh lebih terkenal dibanding kau."

Iceland menyipitkan matanya pada Hong Kong dan mengumpat dalam hati. Orang ini… Dia selalu tahu bagaimana membuat Iceland bungkam. Menyebalkan! Replika Menara Eiffel di hadapannya seperti ikut menertawainya. Dia tersenyum kecut.

"Oke, kau menang, Hong Kong," ketus Iceland. Dia memperhatikan Hong Kong dari ekor matanya. Pemuda Asia itu sedang berjalan ke arahnya dengan dinamit di tangannya. Tunggu, dinamit? Bukankah seharusnya Hong Kong menggenggam petasan?

(Jangan tanya Iceland bagaimana dia bisa tahu Hong Kong menyukai petasan. Dia tida mencari tahu… S-sama sekali tidak! Lagipula untuk apa mencari tahu data cowok yang mahir menggunakan tonfa **(1)** itu?)

"Hong, serius, dinamit? Jadi setelah petasan kau sekarang ber-_trademark_ dinamit?" kata Iceland, berpura-pura terdengar tak suka.

Hong Kong, dengan wajah datar dan nada yang sedatar air di kolam, menjawab, "Aku masih cinta petasan."

"Lalu, kenapa kau memegang dinamit…?"

Hong Kong mengangkat dinamitnya. "Kau tidak lihat? Sekarang aku Gokudera Hayato." Entah dari mana, sang pemuda Asia mengeluarkan _wig_ berwarna keperakan dan memakainya. Iceland mengerjapkan mata dan menyadari mata madu Hong Kong telah berubah warna. Apa dia memakai lensa kontak berwarna hijau? _Oh, too bad. Iceland loves his honey-gold eyes better_.

B-BUKAN BERARTI DIA MENYUKAI ORANGNYA!

"_Goku_—apa?"

"Sekarang aku bukan Hong Kong, namaku Gokudera Hayato," kata Hong Kong, melempar dinamitnya dan meledakkan sebuah tempat sampah. Iceland memperhatikan Hong Kong tanpa berkedip. Sejak kapan Hong Kong mengubah total penampilan menjadi seseorang yang berbeda sama sekali? Maksud Ice, ke mana perginya baju Cina berkerah tinggi yang lengannya berlebih itu? Kenapa sekarang Hong Kong memakai jas hitam dan kemeja merah? Untuk apa Hong Kong memakai _wig_ berwarna keperakan dan lensa kontak hijau?

"Oke, aku tidak tahu apa itu. Terdengar seperti nama Jepang."

"Memang nama Jepang," ujar Hong Kong kalem dan mengeluarkan… tunggu, sebatang rokok?

Iceland mengambil rokok dari tangan Hong Kong bahkan sebelum dia menghisapnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Merokok?" Iceland melotot.

Hong Kong menatapnya datar; dia memang selalu datar, duh. "Sudah kubilang, aku Gokudera Hayato; yang suka merokok dan melempar dinamit."

"Aku tidak tahu siapa Gokudera Hayato itu," kata Iceland dan Hong Kong menaikkan satu alis pada caranya mengucapkan nama karakter _anime_ tersebut. Hong Kong mengambil sebatang rokok dari saku celananya dan menyalakannya lagi, hanya untuk Iceland rebut dan matikan kembali.

"Apa ada _Animax_ di televisimu, Ice?" tanya Hong Kong, yang lebih terdengar seperti menyindir di telinga Iceland. Dahi lelaki Skandinavia itu mengernyit.

"Islandia tidak seterisolasi itu," ketus Iceland. "Tentu saja aku punya! Televisiku di rumah televisi kabel – siaran internasional. Dan kupikir, semua personifikasi pun sama."

Hong Kong tidak peduli pada nada kesal di kalimat Iceland. Oh, bukankah seorang _tsundere_ selalu berkata-kata dalam nada kesal? Hong Kong melirik Romano dan Spain di dekat replika Menara Pisa (jangan lupa bahwa di sini ada tujuh replika keajaiban dunia di satu tempat yang saling berdekatan). Romano juga berbicara dengan nada yang terdengar kesal. Tapi seorang _tsundere_, siapa yang tahu isi hatinya?

"Ini _cosplay_. Kalau kau sering menonton _Animax,_ kau akan tahu apa itu _cosplay _dan siapa itu Alodia."

"… Oke_, cosplay_. Aku pernah dengar itu walaupun tidak sering menonton _Animax_," ujar Iceland. "Dan kau menjadi… Gokudera Hayato?"

Hong Kong mengangguk dan mengeluarkan dinamit lagi. "Dan kau harus menjadi Yamamoto."

Iceland berkedip beberapa kali. "Apa?"

"Kau harus menjadi Yamamoto."

"Aku tidak tahu siapa itu, oke?"

"Dia pacar Gokudera."

"Tapi kupikir, Gokudera nama laki-laki, kan? Yamamoto juga… Mereka sama-sama laki-laki?"

"Ada masalah jika mereka memang sama-sama laki-laki? Kau dan aku juga – karena itu kau harus menjadi Yamamoto."

"Aku tidak pernah _cosplay_."

"Karena itu kau harus mencobanya."

Iceland menyipitkan matanya pada Hong Kong yang sedang menyalakan rokok ketiganya. Dia mengambilnya lagi dan tangan Hong Kong dan kembali mematikannya. Dia mengucapkan bahaya merokok dan Hong Kong sebelum berkacak pinggang. "Dan aku tidak akan mau jadi Yamamoto-mu."

"Kau harus," ujar Hong Kong, tidak lagi mengambil rokok.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena kita akan foto kostum di sana," Hong Kong mengangkat telunjuknya, mengarahkannya pada sebuah _booth_ di antara Menara Pisa dan Menara Eiffel. Hong Kong segera menarik tangan Iceland, tidak membiarkannya menolak atau sekedar memprotes. Dalam waktu singkat, keduanya telah sampai di depan _booth_.

.x.

"HUNGARY! HUNGARY! APA KAU BISA MENDENGARKU? _GANTI_!"

Hungary menjauhkan walkie-talkie dari telinganya. Dia meringis; telinganya berdenging. "Sangat jelas, Vietnam. Ada masalah? _Ganti_."

"BOLEHKAH AKU MENGGUNAKAN DAYUNGKU UNTUK MELAKUKAN SEDIKIT HAL KRIMINAL? GANTI!"

"Sial, Vietnam – kecilkan suaramu! Aku bahkan bisa melihat _capslock_ dalam kalimatmu!" Hungary kembali meringis. "Dan, tidak, kau tidak boleh menggunakan dayungmu untuk melakukan hal kriminal. Kau tahu undang-undang perkumpulan – nomor 71 tahun kedua: _dilarang menggunakan kekerasan, kecuali jika memang sangat dibutuhkan. Ganti_."

Hungary bisa mendengar Vietnam menghela napas panjang di seberang sana. Dia yang sekarang sudah berpindah tempat (dia bersembunyi di balik mesin operator komidi putar sekarang, menunggu kedatangan Hong—maksudnya, Target Satu Puffin dan Target Dua Panda) merasa bersalah, sedikit.

"Oh, Hungary – tolonglah! Kau harus mendengar alasanku!" seru Vietnam, mencengkram gagang dayungnya. "Target Satu Puffin dan Target Dua Panda berjalan masuk ke _booth_ foto kostum – dan Target Dua Panda ber-_cosplay_ menjadi Gokudera! Ayolah, kau tahu maksudku, Hungary – ini satu-satunya kesempatan kita untuk beraksi dan mewujudkan khayalan bahwa Nezumi dan Sion itu ada di dunia nyata! _Ganti_."

"… Aku tidak terlalu mengerti dengan ucapanmu, Vietnam. Bisa jelaskan? _Ganti_."

Vietnam menghela napas pendek lagi. Matanya menatap foto _booth_ kostum beberapa meter di hadapannya dengan tatapan tak sabar. Dia menjelaskan pada Hungary soal posibilitas rencananya. Meyakinkan bahwa ini adalah satu-satunya kesempatan mereka untuk beraksi karena Hong Kong yang di luar dugaan tidak sedatar mereka kira yang untuk melakukan itu harus menggunakan sedikit kriminalitas dengan dayungnya.

Di ujung sana, Hungary mencubit dagu. Dirinya sendiri mulai agak ragu dengan pendiriannya. Ketika membuat perkumpulan, dia sudah berjanji pada Japan untuk tidak menggunakan kekerasan, kecuali jika sedang terdesak seperti saat dia ketahuan menguntit (tapi itu tak pernah terjadi dan Hungary berharap itu tidak terjadi). Hal itu jelas-jelas tercantum dalam buku undang-undang… Tapi…

Hungary melirik wajan penggorengannya dan meringis.

Yah, melanggar peraturan sesekali tidak apa-apa, kan? Wajan penggorengannya juga butuh beraksi dan ringkasan rencana Vietnam terdengar sangat menarik…

Hungary menahan napasnya dan bertanya, "Bisa kau jelaskan padaku rencanamu secara rinci, Vietnam? _Ganti._"

Di ujung sana, Vietnam tersenyum lebar sambil menjelaskan rencananya. "Jadi, ini rencanaku, Hungary…"

.x.

Seumur hidupnya, baru kali ini Iceland pergi berfoto. Maksudnya, dia memang sudah pernah difoto, berkali-kali sampai dia sendiri bingung harus menghitung dari mana. Tapi dia selalu difoto dengan latar belakang apa adanya, dengan pose natural, dengan tanpa pengarahan tertentu dari fotografer. Seperti foto dengan presidennya atau foto bersama dengan teman sesama Eropa Utara-nya. Dia sama sekali norak – hanya saja, ini benar-benar pertama kalinya dia berfoto di studio. Ralat, studio foto berkostum. Dengan kata lain, dia harus memakai kostum untuk berfoto di sini. Dan ini bukan kemauannya. Salahkan alis tebal itu yang memaksanya kemari – dan kenapa pula dia tidak menolak?

_Oh, love is blind, baby._

"Kau masuk atau tidak?" Oh, itu dia. Suara orang beralis tebal yang sangat menyebalkan yang berhasil membuatnya berkeliling taman bermain dengan alasan yang tidak benar. Iceland melirik Hong Kong, tertawa ketika wajah Asia-nya (tidak, dia bukan seorang rasis) sparkling karena sinar matahari menimpa wajahnya.

"Kau yang memaksaku," desah Iceland pelan. Hong Kong menjulurkan tangannya dan Iceland meraihnya malu-malu. Oh, rupanya Hong Kong pernah diasuh England.

Foto _booth_ berkostum ini, di luar dugaan, memiliki cukup banyak studio dan ruang ganti. Iceland sudah menghitung, ada sekitar lima studio di dalam sini. America dan England keluar dari studio pertama, America ber-_cosplay_ menjadi Captain America sementara England bersikeras menjadi Harry Potter. Hong Kong dan Iceland masuk di studio terakhir alias nomor lima, di mana Prussia dan Canada baru saja keluar. Tidak tahu mereka berkostum menjadi siapa – yang jelas, Hong Kong sempat melihat bercak kemerahan di leher Canada.

_Hong, no perverts allow, plz._

"Oh, selamat datang!" kata sang fotografer, seorang gadis berambut pirang jagung dengan _freckles_ dan kacamata di batang hidungnya, tipikal _nerd_. Tinggal tambahkan behel besar berwarna-warni saja. "_So, another cosplayer, huh_?"

Hong Kong mengedikkan bahunya. "Apa menurutmu aku sedang tidak ber-_cosplay_?"

Sang fotografer tertawa gugup. "Ahaha… Oke, oke, aku mengerti. Baik, sekarang kalian mau kufoto bagaimana?" tanya sang fotografer, menyiapkan _LSR_-nya di depan mata dan duduk di kursinya. Hong Kong melirik Iceland dan tahu-tahu pemuda Skandinavia itu sudah berada dalam gendongannya. Dalam satu gerakan yang cepat, Hong Kong menggendong Iceland ala _bridal style_.

"Seperti ini," kata Hong Kong datar sementara Iceland menjerit protes, minta diturunkan. Tapi tentu saja Hong Kong tidak peduli. Dia tetap menggendong Iceland dengan posisi itu dan berkata, "Ayo, foto kami," pada sang fotografer. Sang fotografer terlihat kaget. Yah, tidak semua cewek di dunia ini _fujoshi_, benar?

Nampaknya sang fotografer adalah seorang _homophobic_, karena ketika melihat gelagat aneh di antara Hong Kong dan Iceland, dia segera berdiri dan pamit ke belakang dengan alasan mau mengisi film. _Well_, kesalahan besar, karena ketika dia kembali ke belakang, di situlah saatnya Vietnam dan Hungary beraksi. Sang fotografer malang memang mengambil film untuk kameranya, tapi ketika itu, dia tidak sadar ada sebuah dayung yang diarahkan dengan akurat ke arahnya, dan ketika ia menoleh—

_BUK!_

Ujung dayung yang kayunya sangat keras itu berhasil membuatnya pingsan dengan benjol besar di kepala. Vietnam meringis, sedikit merasa bersalah, namun dia tidak punya pilihan. Inilah satu-satunya kesempatan untuk memperoleh _cosplayer _Nezumi dan Sion yang sempurna! Vietnam keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan memberikan kode pada Hungary yang juga sedang bersembunyi. "Beres, Hungary. Kau bisa keluar sekarang," ujar sosok yang dianggap sebagai "ibu" bagi para ASEAN itu.

Hungary keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya, meringis pada sosok pingsan sang fotografer. "Oke, saatnya bekerja, Vietnam. Kau ambil alih posisi fotografernya dan paksa mereka pakai baju _cosplay _yang kubawa ini," Hungary menyerahkan sebuah tas yang segera diterima Vietnam, "dan aku akan mengamankan dia."

"Aku mengerti, Hungary," kata Vietnam sambil menyeringai. "Aku akan melakukannya dengan baik."

**-to be continued**

**.x.**

* * *

><p><strong>#nowplaying<strong>: _Taylor Swift – Speak Now_

**(1)** Iya, tonfa, benda yang mirip kayak pentungan satpam yang dipake sama Kyoya Hibari juga itu owo Saya sering liat di fanart2 HK sering dia lagi megang itu. Silakan cek saja sendiri :)

*oke. tebak kapan saya menyelesaikan ini. di hari senin tangal 7 november ketika seharusnya saya lagi berada di dokter untuk check-up dan ketika saya sedang skipping school. such a good student. yes, i am. a very good student :') mum must be proud of me.

*kembali dipotong sampe itu saja, karena yah kalo dipanjangin durasinya owo update selanjutnya saya usahakan ga selama ini deh, janji! *acung dua jari* anyway, makasih banyak buat review-nya kalian semua :3 silakan cek PM masing-masing ya—

***Small quiz**: ada yang tahu dari anime apakah Nezumi dan Sion berasal? ;')

-**yukaeri**


	6. Chapter 6

**a/n**: satu chapter sebelum chapter terakhir. ;) maaf lama, karena sepertinya saya kena WB jadi agak sulit untuk memaksa saya menulis. maaf kalo hasilnya nggak memuaskan dan banyak typo. ;w; terima kasih untuk review-nya kalian semua. saya harap kalian masih mau membaca sampai satu chapter terakhir ;) dan, please, boleh saya minta review-nya? terima kasih! C:

**Disclaimer**: Me no own Hetalia. *lirik Hidekaz Himaruya* No. 6 juga bukan saya, Tumblr apalagi.

**Warnings**: OOC, mild shounen-ai, very cheesy, country name used, sisanya temukan selagi membaca. Mungkin ada typo, tapi saya usahakan ga ada.

**.x.**

**Fireworks** – _the sixth chapter_

**.x.**

* * *

><p>"<em>Say cheese<em>!"

_Klik._

Tidak ada kata lain yang tepat untuk menjelaskan atmosfir selain _awkward_; karena fotografer baru itu tiba-tiba datang kepada mereka dengan dua kostum baru. Kostum yang dia katakan sebagai kostum _cosplay_ Nezumi dan Shion dan sebuah _anime_ bernama _No. 6_. Hong Kong menyeringai pada nama _anime_ itu dan Iceland hanya mengangkat alis, benar-benar tidak tahu apa _No. 6_ itu. Mungkin, jika Iceland mengikuti jejak Hong Kong yang mengisi waktu bosannya yang kelewat banyak dengan mengakses internet, membuka _Tumblr_, dan melihat apa yang dibicarakan dengan sangat heboh, maka dia akan tahu apa itu _No. 6_.

Tapi Iceland lebih sering duduk di tebing yang menjadi halaman rumahnya sambil memeluk Puffin.

Iceland menurut saja ketika gadis fotografer itu—yang mengaku bernama Nam Anh—melemparinya berbagai macam atribut yang berhubungan dengan Shion dan memakainya di ruang ganti (dan mendapat masalah dengan kenyataan bahwa ruang gantinya hanya satu, dan Hong Kong memaksa masuk. Iceland mengatainya mesum dan menutup matanya dengan _blindfold_, dan mengganti bajunya dengan cepat dan berpikir Hong Kong tidak melihatnya, padahal di ujung sana, selagi mengganti pakaiannya juga, Hong Kong nyaris kehabisan napas saking seksinya tubuh cowok Skandinavia itu).

Entah Hong Kong dan Iceland yang terlalu bodoh sampai tidak menyadari bahwa Nam Anh adalah Vietnam, salah satu dari sekian personifikasi cewek yang berusaha memotret momen-momen privasi para personifikasi cowok. Mungkin rambut panjang Nam yang dimasukkan dalam sebuah topi dan _googgle_ besar berlensa hijau menyamarkan wajah Vietnam; dan karena itulah Vietnam sangat bersyukur. Sudah lama dia dan Hungary mengharapkan sepasang _cosplayer_ Nezumi dan Shion yang benar-benar mirip, tapi dia nyaris tidak pernah menemukannya meski sudah menelusuri seluruh isi internet sampai babi-babi bisa terbang.

Pertama kali menyadari bahwa Hong Kong dan Iceland bisa menjadi Nezumi dan Shion yang sempurna adalah saat merekam pertemuan _awkward_ mereka untuk pertama kali. Iceland jelas bisa jadi Shion yang baik. Rambutnya sudah pucat—nyaris terlihat seperti putih—dari sananya, matanya tinggal pakai lensa kontak saja, dan kulitnya yang pucat tinggal ditambah garis merahnya saja. Sedangkan Hong Kong… persetan dengan rambutnya yang bukan biru, tapi imej _cool_-nya itu terasa pas sekali dengan Nezumi.

Maka di sinilah Vietnam sekarang. Setelah melumpuhkan fotografer aslinya dengan dayung terkeras yang dia bawa, dia mengambil seragamnya dan menyamar menjadi fotografer baru dan mengarahkan Hong Kong dan Iceland untuk berpose _kinky_. Uh, oke, mungkin tidak _kinky_ sepenuhnya; tapi cukup _kinky_ bagi Iceland karena dia tidak biasa untuk mendapati cowok lain merangkak di atasnya dan menguncinya dengan kedua tangan dengan punggungnya menyentuh lantai.

Vietnam berusaha keras menahan darah yang mendesak keluar dari hidungnya.

Jika Hungary Japan Taiwan Seychelles Monaco atau siapa pun fujoshi di dunia ini melihat foto yang berhasil dia dapat, dia yakin mereka akan rela menguras dompetnya untuk mendapat foto yang langka ini. Vietnam menyentuh hidungnya, gagal menahan mimisannya.

* * *

><p>"Fotografer itu aneh," ujar Iceland ketika mereka sudah keluar dari <em>photo booth<em> tersebut. Semua riasannya sudah ditanggalkan; sekarang dia Iceland yang biasa. Dengan dasi kupu-kupu di lehernya, tapi tanpa Puffin di sisinya. "Dan rasanya aku mengenalnya."

Hong Kong memandangnya dengan tatapan datar. "Itu karena kau baru difoto sekali. Norak sekali."

"Aku tidak! Aku hanya bingung dengan pose-posenya yang, _uh_, menjijikan! Apalagi berpose denganmu seperti itu!" Iceland membuat wajah jijik tapi Hong Kong malah menyeringai. "Dan lagipula, fotografer itu juga aneh. Dia seperti pendukung _gay_ atau semacam itu."

"_Fujoshi_," kata Hong Kong, memutar bola matanya. Iceland meliriknya, alis terangkat tinggi-tinggi.

"Apa?"

Personifikasi provinsi khusus itu mengedikkan bahu. "Kau tidak akan mengerti." Iceland mengernyitkan dahinya. Meski masih penasaran dengan arti kata _fujoshi_, Iceland memutuskan untuk diam saja. Siapa tahu dia memang benar-benar tidak akan mengerti. Hong Kong terus berjalan dan Iceland mengekor di belakangnya. Sudut mata ungu cowok Skandinavia itu melirik jam tangannya. Sudah senja, dan dia belum menemukan Norway dan Denmark di mana-mana.

"Hei, Hong… apa kau melihat Norway dan Denmark?"

Sebuah wajah stoik dan wajah bodoh terlintas di otak Hong Kong. Mengedikkan bahu dan mengangguk, mengindikasikan jawaban _ya_; terlalu malas untuk membuka mulutnya dan terus berjalan. Tempat tujuannya—tempat yang sempurna untuk mengakhiri hari—sudah dekat. Iceland tidak menyadarinya tapi matanya membola dengan lucu. "Di mana? Aku harus menemui mereka sekarang atau aku nggak akan pulang!"

Hong Kong menyeringai. "Aku melihatnya."

Mulut Iceland membentuk jembatan. "Ya, di mana?" tuntut cowok Skandinavia itu tidak sabar.

"Aku akan memberitahumu," Hong Kong menarik tangan Iceland, ekspresi dan nadanya datar. "Kalau kita sudah naik benda itu."

_Ferris wheel_.

* * *

><p>Dari jauh, benda itu terlihat seperti lolipop raksasa. Tapi Iceland tahu pasti, benda itu bukanlah lolipop raksasa. Seperti yang diucapkan personifikasi daerah khusus itu, benda itu adalah <em>ferris wheel<em>. Kau tahu, komidi putar; benda bulat raksasa yang memiliki kereta di tiap-tiap titik tertentu yang tidak pernah absen di tiap pasar malam mana pun di seluruh dunia. Pesonanya paling luar biasa ketika matahari terbenam. Jika kau sampai di puncak tertingginya, maka kau akan melihat pemandangan terindah yang mungkin takkan kau lupakan: sinar ungu, jingga, kuning, merah yang bersatu di langit seperti Tuhan tak sengaja menumpah cat-catnya pada kanvas luas bernama langit, lampu-lampu yang menyala seperti domino di kios-kios puluhan meter di bawah kakimu, dan orang-orang yang bergelimpangan dan berhenti sejenak untuk memandang sang Surya sedikit lebih lama dari seharusnya. Dan jika kau sedang beruntung, komidi putar akan berhenti sejenak dan kau bisa menikmati pemandangan itu lebih lama.

Tapi tentu saja, kau akan merasa sial jika kau menaiki wahana itu sendiri. Tapi sebaliknya, kau akan merasa seperti orang terbahagia di dunia karena jika kau terjebak di sana bersama pacarmu.

Iceland tentu saja pernah menaiki wahana itu sebelumnya, bersama Norway dan Denmark, tapi perannya ketika itu adalah penonton; penonton yang melongo ketika Denmark _melakukan-hal-yang-seharusnya-dia-lakukan-di-tempat-privasi_ sementara Norway berkali-kali berbisik di telinganya untuk berhenti—dan untung saja Iceland segera menutup mata; dan tahu-tahu, mereka sudah sampai di bawah kembali. Pengalaman pertamanya naik komidi putar memang tidak terlalu menyenangkan. Tapi itu tidak berarti dia mengharapkan pengalaman menyenangkan bersama Hong Kong!

Um, oke, tapi hanya sedikit. _Got it_? Jangan tertawa! Dan Iceland tidak tersipu-sipu! Kata siapa dia tersipu-sipu? Tidak sama sekali! Tidak dengan kapital T!

"_Get in, Princess_," Hong Kong membukakan pintu salah satu kereta komidi putar. Punggungnya membungkuk dan tangannya terjulur ke dalam, memfigurkan silakan masuk dengan seringai menyebalkan di wajahnya. Iceland menyipitkan matanya dan segera masuk. Matanya mengikuti seraya cowok Asia itu ikut masuk ke dalam kereta dan duduk di hadapannya. Seringainya belum menghilang.

Andai saja ada satu alat yang bisa Iceland lempar ke wajah beralis tebal itu.

"Dengar, aku menuruti permintaanku bukan karena aku mau," ujar Iceland, mulai merasakan kereta yang ia tumpangi melambung. "Tapi karena kau bilang kau tahu di mana Denmark dan Norway."

Hong Kong menyandarkan sikunya pada bingkai jendela. "Kalau aku memang tahu," ujarnya datar, mengangkat bahu. Iceland memelototinya.

"Apa? Jadi kau—tidak tahu?" Cowok Skandinavia itu mengerang. "Turunkan aku. Aku harus mencari Nor dan Den, atau aku tidak akan bisa pulang."

"Sayang sekali, bukan aku yang mengontrol mesin benda ini," kata Hong Kong, mengetuk-ngetuk atapnya. Iceland menghela napas berat.

"Aku seharusnya sudah tahu ini. Dasar kau serigala berbulu domba—licik. Menyebalkan," ujar Iceland. "Kau teman pertama yang paling menyebalkan. Aku menyesal sudah menjadi temanmu."

"Sungguh?" Hong Kong mengangkat alisnya. "Aku terkejut—bukan soal menyesal sudah menjadi temanku, tapi karena aku teman pertamamu. Apa kau memang tidak pintar berteman, atau kau memang asosial? Tapi aku cukup merasa tersanjung bisa menjadi teman pertamamu, Ice," tambah Hong Kong dengan seringai. Iceland tidak bisa menghitung sudah berapa kali cowok Asia itu menyeringai—dan, entah bagaimana, meski pun Iceland benci dengan seringai itu, betapa inginnya dia melempar vending machine ke wajah Asia itu, Iceland selalu mendapati hati kecilnya luluh dan mengatakan hal yang berbalik dengan apa yang ia ucapkan. Jadi jika dia bilang "tidak suka" maka hati kecilnya yang jujur memberontak, berkata "aku sangat menyukainya".

Dan tentu saja Iceland tidak akan mengakui hal itu. Kecuali jika dia dipaksa dan diancam seorang teroris akan menghancurkan Iceland jika ia tidak mengaku; _which is_, sangat tidak mungkin.

Iceland berniat membalas ucapan Hong Kong, tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya. Menenggelamkan tubuhnya ke kursi, dia menopang dagu dengan siku bertumpu di lutut. Matanya melirik jendela yang membiaskan sinar matahari, mengagumi betapa kerennya langit dengan biru yang mulai memudar. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Iceland melihat _sunset_, tentu saja—rumahnya berada di ujung tebing dan dari tebing itu Iceland sudah melihat jutaan sunset dengan Puffin dalam pelukan. Tapi kali ini terasa sedikit lebih spesial; karena dia menyaksikannya dengan orang lain—meski orang lain itu sangat menyebalkan.

Hong Kong tidak memulai pembicaraan. Sepertinya Hong Kong kembali ke karakterisasinya yang biasa ia tunjukkan pada orang-orang kesehariannya: kalem, tidak banyak bicara, tidak banyak menunjukkan ekspresi—datar. Tidak menemukan objek lain untuk diperhatikan, Hong Kong menoleh ke jendela. Menyaksikan bagaimana warna-warna mulai bergradasi di langit dengan perlahan, sementara kereta mengembang dengan perlahan, semakin mendekati titik teratas.

Kalau boleh jujur, ada setitik dalam dirinya yang menyuruh otaknya untuk melirik Iceland ketimbang memperhatikan matahari tenggelam. Makhluk hidup jelas objek yang jauh lebih menarik daripada benda mati seperti matahari. Hong Kong tahu dorongan itu jelas bukan hal yang didasari perasaan tertarik belaka; tapi Hong Kong tidak cepat-cepat mengkategorikannya sebagai cinta. Bukankah ini terlalu cepat? Ah, tapi dia sering mendengar istilah love at first sight, sesuatu yang ia anggap non-sense; dan dia terkena karmanya. Tapi benarkah yang ia rasakan pada Iceland itu cinta?

… Oke, Hong Kong sudah terlalu _OOC_ dengan memikirkan hal-hal seperti cinta, sementara dirinya bukanlah orang yang terlihat peduli dengan _love affair_.

Tapi, jauh di dalam pikirannya, di mana tidak ada orang yang bisa menembus dan membacanya, jauh jauh jauh di dalam otaknya, sang pemuda Skandinavia memikirkan hal yang sama. Mungkin dengan cara yang berbeda, seperti bergulat dengan diri sendiri untuk meyakinkan bahwa ia tidak sama sekali jatuh cinta secepat itu kepada Hong Kong; tapi pikirannya mendarat pada pikiran yang sama: cinta.

_A deep, sudden love_.

Ah, bukankah ini hal-hal klise soal cinta? Tapi itulah yang membuatnya menarik, karena meski pun klise; cinta adalah satu hal yang tidak mudah ditebak. Kau tidak tahu kapan dia datang, atau kau kapan kau akan menghampirinya—tapi satu hal yang pasti adalah, Tuhan telah menggariskan itu semua dengan secara cermat; bagi Yang Maha Kuasa, dunia seperti film yang sedang ia produksi. Dia bisa memainkannya sepuas hati, menyuruh manusia melakonkan peran dengan naskah yang disebut takdir dan nasib. Nasib adalah apa yang terjadi padamu sekarang, tapi takdir adalah sesuatu yang digariskan untukmu di masa depan.

Tapi untuk menerimanya atau tidak, pilihan itu tergenggam di dalan tanganmu. Yang menentukannya adalah dirimu.

Tanpa sengaja, pandangan mereka bertemu dan kali ini tidak ada yang memalingkan wajah.

Hong Kong menyeringai dan Iceland menekuk wajahnya.

(dan mereka berdua memilih untuk menerima perasaan itu, dengan perlahan tapi pasti; dan berusaha menyelaminya dengan perlahan)

* * *

><p>"Sudah hampir sampai di puncak."<p>

"Aku tahu; aku punya mata untuk melihat itu."

"Apa di negaramu secantik ini? Atau langit juga tertutup es karena di tempatmu tidak ada apa pun selain es?"

"Sialan kau, Hong; tempatku tidak hanya berisi es, tahu? Tapi setidaknya aku adalah negara dan kau negara yang gagal."

"Mungkin maksudmu Sealand."

"Paling tidak, Sealand adalah alat perang England—dan kau apa?"

"England menyewaku. Tapi paling tidak, aku lebih terkenal darimu yang sebuah negara."

"… Ugh."

"Kau kalah. Berikan aku lima ratus dolar."

"Tidak sepeser pun, kau Tuan Beralis Tebal."

"Katakan bahwa kau miskin, _Princess_."

Andai saja mereka tahu di ujung sana, tepatnya di ruangan yang seharusnya diisi oleh orang yang mengontrol komidi putar ini (dan orang itu, seorang lelaki gemuk yang seperti membenci takdirnya sebagai seorang pengontrol komidi putar, terikat dengan mengenaskannya di sebuah kursi, dengan pistol di depan wajahnya—yang diarahkan oleh seorang gadis yang terlihat seperti _Lady-Lady_ pada zaman Inggris dulu; tapi seberbahaya para bajak laut Karibia).

Mata cokelat Seychelles berbinar-binar dan dia tidak bisa menahan jeritan fangirl-nya. Liechteinstein memandang layar yang menunjukkan interaksi dua cowok beda benua dalam sebuah kereta komidi putar dengan wajah merona bahagia. Tidak salah dirinya memperkirakan kereta yang akan dinaiki Hong Kong dan Iceland—ups, maksudnya, Target Satu Puffin dan Target Dua Panda. Switzerland pasti akan bangga dengam kemampuan adiknya.

"Sey, Liech, kalian di sana? _Ganti_."

Liechtenstein memandang _walkie-talkie_ di meja Seychelles. Senyumnya seperti memperintahkan Seychelles untuk menjawab panggilan dari Hungary. Seychelles menyambar _walkie-talkie_ itu dan berbicara dengan sangat antusias, "Yep, aku di sini, Hungary. Kau harus tahu apa yang baru saja kulihat di sini! Mereka sedang mengobrol dan obrolan mereka sangat unyu untuk didengarkan! Dan mereka berada di dalam komidi putar! Hong Kong ternyata tipe seme yang sangat agresif di luar dugaan, dan dia juga romantis! Oh, Iceland sungguh beruntung bisa mendapatkan cowok seperti dia! Dan kau benar, Iceland adalah tipe _tsundere_ dan—"

"Seychelles," Liechtenstein memotong dengan nada bersalah. "Maaf mengganggumu yang sedang sibuk berbicara dengan Hungary, tapi jika kau tidak berhenti berbicara, Hungary tidak akan bisa menyampaikan berita yang ia punya kepada kita."

Liechtenstein memang seorang _Lady_—yang berbahaya.

"Um, _ganti_," ujar Seychelles pada _walkie-talkie_-nya. Hungary di seberang sana menghela napas lega dan berterima kasih pada sisi berbahaya Liechtenstein, yang bagaimana pun tetap terlihat sangat anggun.

"Jadi, aku berhasil mendapatkan foto Iceland dan Hong Kong yang ber-_cosplay_ menjadi Nezumi dan Shion. Dari _No. 6_," Hungary di seberang sana melambai-lambaikan berlembar-lembar foto dengan latar belakang Taiwan dan Belgium yang menjerit tentang betapa sempurnanya foto itu dan Vietnam yang tersenyum bangga. "Jangan memotong dulu—karena tugas kita belum selesai. Kau tentu masih ingat tugasmu, kan, Sey? _Ganti_."

"Oh, tentu saja," Seychelles tersenyum penuh arti dan mengedip pada Liechtenstein, mengisyaratkan gadis bergaun merah itu untuk menekan tombol merah yang akan menghentikan gerakan komidi putar. Liechtenstein meletakkan pistolnya di samping pria gendut malang pengontrol komidi putar itu.

"Tolong jangan berbuat hal yang menyusahkan, Tuan," kata Liechtenstein, sopan sekali. "Karena pistol ini tidak jauh dari jangkauan saya."

"Kami sedang melakukannya, Hungary," ujar Seychelles. "Oke, nanti kukabari lagi!"

Jemari mungil Liechtenstein menghantam tombol merah itu. Kemudian, komidi putar berhenti dengan sempurna dengan tidak mulus.

* * *

><p>Guncangan yang cukup keras seiring berhentinya komidi putar itu secara tiba-tiba membuat Iceland melompat dari tempat duduknya. Kereta yang ia tumpangi dengan Hong Kong berguncang karena pemberhentian mendadak—dan dia terlempar ke pelukan si pemuda Asia. Tentu saja Iceland benar-benar kaget: antara kaget dengan komidi putar yang tiba-tiba berubah disfungsional dan—juga—karena Hong Kong memeluknya dengan erat.<p>

Kereta berhenti dengan sempurna tepat ketika mereka berada di puncaknya.

Iceland membeku dan Hong Kong enggan bergerak. Tubuh mungil Iceland terasa seperti boneka dalam pelukannya. Rambutnya wangi dan kulitnya yang pucat benar-benar halus. Lagipula, sepertinya Iceland sendiri terlihat nyaman di pelukannya. Hong Kong berasal dari daerah yang jelas jauh lebih hangat dari Iceland; dan dia suka bagaimana kehangatan dari Hong Kong menyetrum dirinya sementara Hong Kong memeluk lehernya, benar-benar tidak merasa terganggu dengan fakta bahwa mereka berdua ini laki-laki.

"… Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku baik-baik saja," Iceland berdehem. "Lepaskan aku! Norway akan membunuhmu jika dia tahu kau berani memelukku. Dengan. Sangat. Erat." Andai pemuda mungil itu tahu bahwa Norway yang meminta klub fujoshi mempertemukan adiknya dengan Hong Kong.

Lalu Hong Kong tertawa—sungguh, tertawa! China mungkin akan bersujud syukur dan mengadakan tumpengan melihat saudaranya yang paling miskin ekspresi itu tertawa dengan lepas seperti itu, sementara beberapa orang lain menganggap itu sangat _OOC_. Hong Kong melonggarkan pelukannya dan Iceland menjauh, duduk kembali di tempatnya. Dia memandang ke sekeliling.

"Komidi putarnya berhenti." Iceland berkedip.

"Yep."

"Dan kau tenang-tenang saja? Itu artinya kita terperangkap, tahu? Terperangkap! Tanpa jalan keluar!"

"Aku tahu."

Iceland mengerang. "Dan kau tenang-tenang saja?"

"Paling tidak aku tidak terkurung bersama seorang pembunuh."

"… Masuk akal."

Iceland mendudukkan dirinya kembali di kursi. Dia memandang matahari yang tenggelam dengan sepenuhnya, hanya menyisakan pijar keungunan yang segera membaur dengan langit yang gelap. Tidak ada bintang yang terlihat; terima kasih untuk lampu-lampu yang menyumbangkan light pollution. Kadang Iceland berpikir, bahwa tidak mungkin jika sepuluh tahun ke depan, anak cucunya—rakyat-rakyatnya—tidak akan bisa lagi melihat bintang. Atau ilmu tentang rasi-rasi Orion hanya akan menjadi dongeng pengantar tidur belaka, tidak lagi bisa dilihat secara langsung dengan mata sendiri.

Ingin rasanya Iceland menggedor-gedor pintu kereta ini lalu meloncat keluar, atau berteriak sekencangnya pada pengontrol wahana ini untuk menjalankan kembali komidi putarnya kemudian meminta Norway mengirim troll-troll-nya pada America karena wahana yang disfungsional, tapi dia diam saja. Entahlah, ada dorongan dalam dirinya yang menyuruhnya, duduk, diam, dan mengobrol dengan Hong Kong.

Atau mungkin semua hal yang terjadi hari ini membuatnya benar-benar pusing seperti efek mabuk di pagi harinya.

"Hei," Iceland memanggil pemuda di hadapannya itu. Dia memalingkan wajah untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memanas, yang sialnya, Hong Kong sadari. "Terima kasih untuk hari ini."

"Terima kasih kembali, _Princess_," ujar Hong Kong dengan seringai di wajahnya.

Iceland ingin berteriak tentang bagaimana dia membenci Hong Kong yang seenaknya saja memanggilnya dengan Princess, tapi dia malah mendapati dirinya tersipu-sipu. Ada rona merah di pipinya. Satu hal yang ia tahu, malam ini mungkin akan menjadi malam yang panjang baginya.

* * *

><p><strong>an**: still on-going. working on the last chapter as soon as i can :) makasih buat yang udah baca, dan me-review. silakan cek pm masing-masing buat yag log in, dan buat **Nyasararu**, makasih banyak buat review-nya! ;) semoga kalian cukup puas dengan chapter ini. berniat memberi sedikit review buat saya? /digampar

-**yuka**eri


	7. Chapter 7

**a/n**: sorry it took so long. but well. there it is ;)

**Disclaimer**: Me no own Hetalia. *lirik Hidekaz Himaruya*

**Warnings**: OOC, mild shounen-ai, very cheesy, country name used, sisanya temukan selagi membaca. Mungkin ada typo, tapi saya usahakan ga ada.

**.x.**

**Fireworks** – _the last chapter_

**.x.**

* * *

><p>Matahari terbenam.<p>

"Sekarang jam berapa?"

"Jam tujuh. Atau mungkin jam enam. Mungkin juga sekarang jam lima. Yang jelas sekarang bukan tengah malam."

Iceland benar-benar membutuhkan Puffin untuk ia lempar ke wajah Hong Kong sekarang juga. "Kau tidak memakai jam."

"Memang tidak," Hong Kong mengangkat bahu tanpa beban. Ia menyandarkan punggung pada kursinya, melirik cahaya jingga yang dipancarkan matahari dari jendela di sampingnya. Sudah dua puluh menit mereka terkunci di dalam bianglala, dan belum ada aksi pertolongan dari pihak taman bermain. Awalnya Hong Kong pikir ini cuma sekadar kesalahan teknis biasa, yang bakal segera normal lagi dalam beberapa menit kemudian, tapi semakin lama ia terperangkap dalam bianglala berwarna hijau ini, Hong Kong berpikir bahwa ini bukan kesalahan teknis. Ia berpikir bahwa ini semua direncanakan.

Tapi memangnya _siapa_ yang merencanakan ini?

"Kita harus keluar dari sini."

Hong Kong menaikkan alisnya pada ucapan Iceland. "Kau punya cara?" tanyanya, lebih ke sarkasme dibanding ingin tahu.

"Tidak," erang Iceland. "Tapi kupikir kita bisa menghancurkan pintu ini dan meloncat."

"Kau tidak cukup gila untuk melakukan itu," ujar Hong Kong sambil memutar mata, ekspresinya datar.

Iceland melemparnya sebuah _death glare_, tapi di mata Hong Kong, tatapan itu malah terlihat seperti tatapan anak kecil yang sedang merajuk—lucu sekali. Iceland menyilangkan lengannya, "Aku cukup nekat. Kalau saja di sini ada tang atau benda semacam itu."

"Kau bisa mati kalau kau meloncat."

"Kalau begitu berharap saja ada trampolin ajaib yang muncul tiba-tiba dari tanah."

"Itu mustahil," ujar Hong Kong dengan nada serius.

"Yeah, dan aku bakal melakukannya jika bianglala ini tidak berjalan satu menit lagi."

"Aku nggak akan membiarkan itu terjadi."

Iceland mengangkat alis, mencoba membuat ekspresi pongah, tapi ia sibuk menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya. "Memangnya kau siapa? Ibuku? Aku bahkan nggak pernah tahu kalau kita—para personifikasi—punya ibu. Atau ayah."

"Aku memang bukan ibumu," Hong Kong mengangkat bahu. "Tapi aku temanmu."

Iceland tidak membalas. Dalam hati ia membenarkannya, dan menambahkan teman _pertama_, tapi tentu saja ia tidak akan mengatakan itu pada Hong Kong. Bisa-bisa cowok itu bakal mengejeknya terus seharian. "Terserah," gumam Iceland tidak jelas, dan memperhatikan matahari yang semakin condong ke arah barat. Ia tahu Hong Kong sedang memperhatikannya, tapi Iceland membiarkannya—ia menyukai cowok itu (dalam konteks teman. Setidaknya untuk sekarang) dan ia tidak keberatan jika Hong Kong memandanginya. Lagipula pandangannya itu pandangan normal, tidak _creepy_ atau apa.

Jelas Iceland merasa… senang? Entahlah, yang jelas ada perasaan aneh yang menyenangkan dalam hatinya ketika Hong Kong memproklamirkan diri sebagai teman Iceland. Ia memang tidak pintar bicara, apalagi bersosialisasi, jadi ia memiliki masalah dalam membuat teman, kecuali dengan para Skandinavia—tapi dengan mereka pun, Iceland sering merasa canggung. Bisa dibilang, Hong Kong adalah teman pertamanya—dan sehari pun belum lewat, tapi Hong Kong sudah memberikan perasaan nyaman yang aneh pada Iceland. Ya, cowok itu bisa jadi sangat menyebalkan pada beberapa waktu, tapi Iceland tahu, Hong Kong adalah orang yang baik. Tipe seorang sahabat yang bakal melakukan apa pun buatmu.

Misalnya ia terdampar di sebuah pulau hanya dengan Hong Kong, cowok Asia itu adalah tipe orang yang akan memanjat pohon kelapa untuk mendapatkanmu minuman dan menombak ikan untuk makanan, sementara kau hanya perlu duduk dan menunggu sampai dia kembali.

Iceland jelas menyukai Hong Kong—tapi ada perasaan intens lain dalam hatinya, melebihi perasaan suka pada teman. Iceland mengerang. Memangnya hal itu bisa terjadi? Cinta dalam pandangan pertama? _Non-sense_, memang, dan sangat _cheesy_; tapi ketika kau mengalaminya, hal itu akan menjadi sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak klise, tapi nyata. _Fakta_.

Lamunan Iceland terbuyar ketika Hong Kong melemparinya dengan petasan.

Iceland benar-benar bersyukur karena petasan itu tidak disulut oleh api—atau sekarang dia sudah meledak menjadi jutaan kepingan, dan Hong Kong bakal jadi orang pertama yang ia hantui jika ia mati nanti.

"Apa?"

"Aku bosan."

"Memangnya kau pikir apa yang bisa kulakukan dengan kebosananmu itu?"

"Tidak tahu. Hibur aku."

"Hai, namaku Iceland—juga diketakui sebagai Erik Steillson dalam pemerintahan. Salam kenal."

"_How clever of you_."

"_Nice to meet you too_."

…

Tidak ada hal yang lucu, tapi Iceland terkekeh—dan Hong Kong tersenyum. Lalu keduanya tertawa.

-x-

* * *

><p>Orang-orang yang melewati ruangan itu pasti bakal berpikir bahwa siapa pun yang ada di sana sedang menonton film horor, karena teriakan-teriakan yang terdengar dari dalamnya begitu histeris seperti orang sedang menonton <em>Paranormal Activity<em> atau _Insidious_. Padahal teriakan-teriakan yang terdengar dari dalam seperti berikut:

"KYAAAAAA! LIHAT MEREKA KETAWA BARENG! _OMG, MY POOR LITTLE SHIPPER HEART CAN'T BEAR WITH THIS_! _SO CUUUTE_!"

"_Hong Kong's smile is just… so hot_."

"_Boys, have _*piiiip* _already_!"

"Eh, tunggu, memangnya kalo mereka ber-*piiip* yang jadi _seme_ siapa, _uke_ siapa?"

"_Hong Kong would definitely top_."

"Duh, mereka bahkan _belum_ pacaran."

"Singapore, pastikan kau memiliki kamera terbaik ketika hal itu terjadi. Monaco, aku juga mengharapkan yang lebih darimu."

Japan benar-benar mau menangis terharu. Ia benar-benar terharu, gadis-gadis yang sudah ia nistai pikirannya ini… sekarang sudah mampu beraksi tanpa komandonya. Benar-benar, ia merasa bangga sebagai pendiri klub semacam ini. Ingin rasanya dia membuat monumen nun jauh di rumahnya sana, di tengah-tengah Akihabara, yang bertujuan untuk mengenang jasa-jasa para teman personifikasinya yang mengambil andil banyak dalam hal menyebarkan cinta di kalangan para cowok.

Ah, dia benar-benar bahagia.

_Well_, setidaknya target pertama mereka tercapai. Yang perlu mereka lakukan sekarang adalah memperhatikan perkembangannya—dan jika perlu, klub _fujoshi_ bakal turun tangan jika memang diperlukan, untuk membuat mereka berdua pacaran (hei, jangan pasang wajah tidak percaya begitu! Pasangan paling populer di kalangan para personifikasi, America dan England, bisa jadian karena mereka!).

"Japan," panggil Hungary dengan senyum manis. "Perlukah kita jalankan bianglalanya lagi, sekarang?"

Japan mengangguk dengan sopan. "Ya, tentu saja."

Belgium mendapat kehormatan untuk memencet tombol merah—dan dalam sekejap, bianglala bergerak kembali. Ada lonjakan kecil ketika bianglala itu bergerak lagi dengan tiba-tiba; dan sedetik kemudian, ada kesunyian dan mata-mata yang membola, kemudian, terdengar lagi jeritan yang sama bunyinya:

"_THEY KISSED_!"

-x-

* * *

><p>Kronologinya sederhana saja sebenarnya. <em>Pertama<em>: Hong Kong dan Iceland bersitatap dengan binar aneh di mata mereka. _Kedua_: Bianglala tiba-tiba bergerak, menyebabkan penghuninya bergejolak. _Tiga_: Iceland 'meluncur' dari tempat duduknya, dan untuk kedua kalinya, ia jatuh ke pelukan Hong Kong. _Empat_: Hong Kong merasa wajah Iceland yang memerah itu lucu sekali, jadi dia memeluknya lebih erat, dan menciumnya. _Lima_: Iceland balas menciumnya.

_Enam_: Mereka sampai di dasar bianglala.

_Tujuh_: Petugas bianglala membukakan pintu dan memberitahu mereka bahwa mereka sudah sampai ke tanah dengan _awkward_. Iceland dan Hong Kong keluar dengan _awkward_—Iceland dengan wajah supermerah dan Hong Kong dengan muka datar seperti tidak ada yang terjadi di anatara mereka dan Iceland mengutuki bagaimana bisa Hong Kong merasa tenang setelah ciuman itu.

Sisanya adalah kecanggungan.

-x-

* * *

><p>Untuk mengatakan itu adalah ciuman pertama bagi mereka, sebenarnya tidak juga. Iceland pernah mencium seorang gadis lokal di negaranya, sekali. Iceland tidak akan pernah lupa namanya—Annika Thysk. Dia benar-benar cantik dengan kulit seputih salju dan rambut pirang yang lurus berwarna pirang. Semuanya terasa benar sampai mereka berciuman, dan Iceland sadar dia sudah membohongi Annika, karena Annika adalah seorang manusia. <em>Mortal<em>. Bukan personifikasi. Jadi Iceland menghilang begitu saja dari pandangan Annika, dan setahun kemudian, Iceland dengar ia baru saja memiliki bertunangan.

Jadi yang tadi adalah ciuman keduanya—tapi ciuman pertamanya dengan seorang cowok. Seharusnya rasanya menijikan, karena bagaimana pun, mereka berdua sama-sama lelaki, tapi bibir Hong Kong rasanya lembut dan baunya seperti _mint_, Iceland tidak punya alasan untuk mengatakannya sebagai ciuman yang buruk. Iceland menyukai ciuman itu, dan _hell_ dia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya mengucapkan hal itu pada Hong Kong tanpa membuatnya _freak out_. Ada tensi kecanggungan di antara mereka saat mereka berjalan menyusuri taman bermain yang mulai gelap, dan saat itu Iceland benar-benar berharap Hong Kong menggenggam tangannya dan berkata semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Iceland ingin memukul kepalanya dengan besi. Memangnya Hong Kong siapa? Dia cuma teman baru yang baru ia kenal selama beberapa jam saja, tidak mungkin Iceland langsung tertarik padanya. Oke, Iceland akui Hong Kong cukup atraktif untuk seseorang yang beralis tebal, tapi ini rasanya terlalu cepat.

Tapi mungkin jika mereka melakukannya dengan perlahan…

Iceland nyaris melonjak saat ia merasakan seseorang menyentuh tangannya yang berkeringat dingin. Tangan Hong Kong yang hangat menggenggamnya, lalu dengan wajah datar seperti biasa Hong Kong berkata, "Aku memiliki sesuatu yang aku ingin tunjukkan padamu." Iceland mengangkat alisnya.

"Kau mau menunjukkanku apa?"

"Sesuatu," Hong Kong berkata dengan penuh rahasia. Dia kemudian berlari, menyeret Iceland untuk mempercepat langkahnya di belakangnya. Tujuan Hong Kong adalah sebuah bukit yang terbentang tepat di belakang taman bermain. Mereka terus berlari tanpa menyadari kamera-kamera yang mengikuti di belakang mereka.

-x-

* * *

><p>Hong Kong ingat, China sudah menyebutkan sesuatu tentang kembang api saat mereka berangkat ke taman bermain beberapa jam yang lalu. Dan jika apa yang China katakan adalah pesta kembang api, maka tempat tinggi yang jauh dari keramaian adalah spot yang paling tepat untuk menikmati pemandangan. Dan jika ada satu tempat yang paling cocok untuk melihat kembang api, maka bukit yang sedang mereka tanjaki ini adalah tempat yang paling tempat.<p>

Hong Kong mencapai puncak lebih cepat beberapa detik dari Iceland. Ia sampai bahkan tanpa harus repot-repot mengatur napasnya. Dia menyeringai pada Iceland yang terengah-engah, dan seperti biasa, dia berkomentar dengan suara dan nada yang datar seperti papan, "Di Islandia pasti tidak ada bukit berumput yang bisa ditanjaki."

Iceland memandangnya dengan tatapan membunuh. "Aku benci kau."

"Tapi tadi kau menciumku."

"Oh, Tuhan, jangan bahas soal itu, oke?"

"Nggak bisa janji."

Iceland mendengus dan dia berjalan menuju ke pohon terdekat dan menyandarkan punggungnya di batangnya yang tebal dan besar. Iceland baru sadar betapa lelahnya dia hari ini. Tidak pernah seumur hidupnya dia seaktif ini, karena… _well_, tentu saja, dia seorang yang sangat pasif. Iceland memandang langit, menyayangkan _light pollution_ yang menodai bintang-bintang, ketika ia sadar Hong Kong sedang berjongkok di pinggir bukit dengan matanya melirik ke bawah.

"Apa yang sedang kau lihat?"

Hong Kong bahkan tidak perlu repot-repot menjawab. Ia hanya menudingkan telunjuknya ke bawah, dan Iceland mengikuti arah telunjuknya. Banyak orang yang berkumpul di lapangan kosong di taman bermain, di mana di bagian tengahnya, petugas taman bermain (atau paling tidak, orang-orang berseragam yang Iceland kira petugas taman bermain) sedang menyiapkan sesuatu. Iceland memicingkan mata. Dia tidak bisa menangkap dengan jelas sesuatu apa yang sedang disiapkan oleh mereka.

"Kembang api," ujar Hong Kong. Iceland memutar bola mata. Oh, tentu saja Hong Kong tahu. Anak itu bahkan memiliki petasan di dalam celananya.

"Kapan mereka memulai pesta kembang apinya?" Iceland mendapati dirinya bertanya.

"Sekitar jam sembilan."

"Hong Kong, itu masih dua jam lagi."

"Aku tahu."

"Lebih baik aku menunggu di bawah saja. Lagipula kenapa kau mengajakku ke sini? Apa yang mau kau perlihatkan?"

"Ini," Hong Kong menjawab dengan jujur. "Kupikir selama dua jam yang ada kita bisa… kau tahu, mengobrol." Iceland benci bagaimana bisa Hong Kong mengatakan hal itu dengan wajah dan nada datar, sementara dia yang mendengarnya sudah merah merona begini. Sialan. Dia benar-benar terdengar seperti seorang cewek sekarang.

Iceland melihat ke arah lain. "Memangnya kau mau ngomong apa?"

"Nggak tahu."

"Yeah, tepat sekali, _nggak tahu_," cibir Iceland. Ia terdiam sesaat, kemudian, "Terima kasih."

"Untuk apa?" Hong Kong menaikkan alis tebalnya. "Membawamu ke sini? Bahkan pesta kembang apinya belum dimulai."

"Bukan," tukas Iceland. Dia menarik napas dan menunduk, menyembunyikan kepalanya di antara lekukan lututnya, berharap tidak ada yang tahu bahwa wajahnya semerah apel sekarang. "Tapi untuk, yah, kau tahu. Terima kasih untuk hari ini. Aku nggak pernah… _hang out_ atau semacamnya dengan teman sebelumnya. _Well_, itu karena sebenarnya kau teman pertamaku, sih."

"Oh," Hong Kong memandang jauh ke langit, seperti ada yang menarik dari langit kusam berwarna hitam keabu-abuan. "Jadi kau menyukai ciumannya?"

Iceland melempar kepalanya dengan kerikil di dekat kakinya. Pipinya menggembung, wajahnya masih semerah tomat. "Tidak. Aku membencinya."

Lalu Hong Kong menciumnya lagi—dan astaga, andai mereka bisa mendengar jeritan-jeritan bukan-manusia yang terdengar di bawah sana. Lagipula, apa ini normal? Yah, mereka memang saling mengetahui satu sama lain selama lebih dari puluhan tahun karena mereka adalah personifikasi—tapi itu hanya sekadar mengetahui eksistensi satu sama lain, karena mereka sama sekali asing pada satu sama lain sebelum hari ini. Dan ketika mereka baru saling kenal, bahkan tidak sampai sehari… mereka sudah berciuman dua kali?

Apa itu _normal_?

Tapi Iceland tidak peduli apa-apa. Jadi dia membalas ciumannya.

-x-

* * *

><p>Ada suara ledakan yang cukup besar, dan Iceland yakin ia pasti sudah tertidur. Ia tidak terlalu yakin kenapa atau kapan ia tertidur, tapi ia mendapati dirinya terbangun di sepasang lengan yang memeluk dirinya protektif. Dia bersandar pada dada bidang, yang jelas bukan milik Norway atau Denmark—tapi Hong Kong. Yah, Iceland ingat semuanya sekarang.<p>

"_Have a nice sleep, princess_?"

Iceland masih terlalu ngantuk untuk memprotes bahwa dia bukan seorang putri terlebih perempuan, tapi dia menelan protesnya. Ada bunyi ledakan lagi, dan langit berwarna-warni tepat setelah bunyi ledakan itu. Kembang api. Yah, semuanya jelas sekarang. "Sudah mulai," gumamnya, lebih ke pernyataan kepada diri sendiri. Hong Kong mengangguk, dan ketika Iceland melihat ke bawah, ia baru sadar tangan mereka saling bertautan.

Status? Dia tidak peduli. Maksudnya, mereka baru saja bertemu hari ini… dan jika mereka harus memulai sesuatu, mereka jelas harus memulainya dari hal yang simpel, seperti berteman. Tapi Iceland ragu mereka bisa berteman dalam jangka yang panjang—pasti, sesuatu yang lebih besar akan menginterupsinya, da saat itu datang, Hong Kong sudah siap mengenalkan Iceland sebagai pacarnya pada China, meski itu artinya pentungan wajan dan mimpi buruk dikejar _troll_.

Mereka memandang kembang api meledak di udara, menghias langit dengan warna-warni dalam diam. Tangan mereka saling menggenggam di belakang punggung.

-x-

**end fragment**

* * *

><p><strong>AND THERE IT IS, THE VERY FIRST COMPLETED MULTICHAP ON HETALIA FANDOM! XD happydance**

oke, sori kalo ending-nya antiklimaks banget. lagi super ga ada ide, ditambah kayaknya saya bener-bener agak lost-touch dari hetalia (dan anime lain sebenarnya) (soalnya 1D terlalu… distracting). tapi saya lumayan suka sama ending-nya. kenapa saya ga jadiin mereka pacaran sekarang? karena mereka baru bener-bener saling kenal sekarang. tapi bentar lagi pasti mereka jadian, tenang aja ;) last but not least, saya mau bilang makasih buat semua yang udah nge-support cerita ini dari awal sampe akhir dan nge-review terus ;)

like, a million thanks wouldn't even enough to express how thankful i am. #sokngeinggris #padahalgrammarancur

sekali lagi, makasih! and if you don't mind, please, drop me a review? for the last time? ;)

-**yuk**aeri


End file.
